love in city lights
by princecharming'splaya
Summary: Kurt is an aristocratic man, rich and coldhearted. Blaine, a struggling painter who tries to pay his rent on time. The two happen to meet each other on the steps of the Sacre Coeur, Paris, in 1887... how will the two react to their strong connection and how will Kurt's wife, Santana, react to one of Blaine's paintings. please read and review.
1. qoui?

_**A/N: ok so this is my first attempt at a historical fic, but I love them! Ugh I love olden times so yeah. I'll do my best to research as much as possible and some of the characters will be altered to the on screen ones because they don't fit the story, you'll see. Ok but I hope you like it and go read and review afterwards!**_

* * *

It was 1887, the cobbled streets of Paris were dark as het night shed over the city. Lamp post were lighted by men and horse carriages ran around town, picking up the wealthier people. One of those people was Kurt Hummel, one of the most known and respect people in the whole of Paris.

The man's family originated from Swiss. They build their empire in the city of light, the empire that produced little porcelain dolls and plates, cups, everything that you can make out of the impeccable white porcelain. Their products were hand painted and cost a lot of time for the women working all day to finish some orders.

That was what the Hummels did at first, now they are real Frenchmen and participate in politics as well as maintaining their business. The first one to start in this profession was Emile Hummel, Kurt's grandfather. The man had to fight his way to the top and succeeded at the end of his short-lived life. The man died at the age of 43 due to a stroke. Then Burt, Kurt's father took over and made his way up quickly. The man didn't have much time for a family though so he only had one single son. Kurt.

Kurt had been spoiled from the moment he was born; the blue-eyed baby was cooed over by all possible pompous asses in the city who wanted to be in good credit with his father. The young man had no idea it was only because of his wealth that he was admired until he was shaken up out of that little safe world due to one of his teachers.

"You know, Kurt, people out there only give a single damn about what you do because you have power over them, because they want to kiss up to your father and eventually you and you just run with it. Are you really that naïve my boy? Really? Because the Kurt I know, the Kurt I learned to know in my lessons is a very strong willed, charismatic man who can make it to the top if he doesn't let those manky eejits influence him!" the man scolded. A young Kurt was looking up to the man, towering over his desk and then he realised. The man was right…

Because of that Kurt had grown up to be a cold, ruthless person. He only shows emotion when not in public. Behind closed doors Kurt is a very passionate and loving man, a good care-taker for his wife and future children. There was only one problem, though. Kurt didn't feel the slightest bit of attraction towards his beautiful, gorgeous wife.

Santana Lopez was the most desired woman in all of France, none could match her beauty nor her money and Kurt was able to tie the woman down. Well his father was, Kurt knew Santana wasn't happy either yet they still stayed true to the other. If one of them would have an affair and it would come to the press than their whole lives were ruined. Both people were from very high, wealthy status and one tiny slip up could mean the end for them in this society. There were no second chances and no one would turn a blind eye for either of them.

The man found himself, lounging on the couch with a book in his hands. The flicker of the lightened wood played over the white pages, tainted with black letters. A soft click of heels sounded through the hallway into Kurt's study. The man, however, didn't look up from his book. He knew those steps and the person attached to those way too expensive heels all too well.

He finished the page of his book and laid his golden bookmark between two pages to remember where he had come in that book. Kurt placed it on the mahogany side table and pulled his glasses off before finally looking at his wife. "Yes, Santana."

The woman stood in front of him, dressed in nothing but black laced panties, a bra and a nearly nothing covering robe. Kurt gave her a onceover and cleared his throat. "What are you doing Santana?" he asked the woman.

"Oh come on, Kurt, we both know we need to get us some offspring and frankly, I'm horny as fuck. Look I know this isn't ideal but since you're the only one I can have sex with without it being smeared out in the papers I'll have to take it." Santana sighed and sat down on the other chair. The soft material met her bottom as the robe rode up and it showed her cleavage even more.

"Look, you are a beautiful woman but I just… can't do it Santana. Not again, I know all that and you're right but we've only been married two years, we can wait for a little while longer and people will understand since I'm just staring my political career and I don't have time for futilities like children or intercourse. If you'll excuse me I have a book to get to." The man answered, pointing towards the leather-bound stash of paper sitting on the little table.

He had enraged Santana but she didn't let him notice… all too much. Her Spanish descent was visible in her facial structure and her raven hair, the lithe body and lean curves, any man would be lucky to have a woman like that asking him to fuck her but Kurt didn't want to be that man. He was more interested in a book than his own wife, that couldn't be healthy in a relationship.

The two had covered this before and had taken peace with the tainted relationship they were in. they had no illusions about love and knew they would never feel anything more than friendship for one and other. Both had settled on an agreement and they would eventually have kids and hopefully they would know love like their parents never did but that were worries for the future.

Kurt had once again dived into the book, letting his imagination roam through the storyline and craft his own little escape. Kurt loved book, his study was filled with them, not an inch of the walls wasn't covered with another layer of paper and leather. He loved the smell of the items and the care that has been put into it, the craftsmanship it took to create such an extraordinary piece of culture was unimaginable to him. He couldn't comprehend how another human being could create something this beautiful with the means of a pen and ink.

Books were his ideal world, in books you could be anything, have anything and even love existed in them. There were tales about princesses who met their perfect matches or even small town girls who's lives got better after enduring the very worst that existence could throw at you. He wanted those stories to be real, to be able to live one… one filled with true love.

Kurt wouldn't deny it if you'd ask him if he was a hopeless romantic because he knew he was. He knew that he longed for that sweet, sweet feeling of pure bliss when a person kissed him, he wanted to know if it could be real to just feel your heart skip a beat whenever that person would smile at you… he wanted to believe.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

November 10th, Thursday morning 10:43AM

Kurt walked over the up and high streets of Montmartre, he knew the place was filled with peasants way underneath his status yet he loved it here. There was something about the atmosphere running through the tiny streets and alleyways in this part of town. He watched how painters skimmed the thick or very fine paint brushes over the, for them barely affordable, canvasses. He was intrigued by them, by the way the simple flick of a hand could inflict something to come alive. Because that is what they did, they made sceneries come to life.

He was dressed in simple attire and didn't look like his dandy self. He knew he had to tone down his fashion sense when he came to the less luxury districts in Paris. It may be a breathtaking city but crime wasn't uncommon at all. The tight-lived city was filled with thieves who were out for thickly filled wallets and expensive watches or other jewellery.

He was awoken by the housekeeper at 7:35AM exactly, just like he wanted and got ready for the day. Kurt wasn't the person to sit around all day, he loved good book in the evenings or when he felt lazy for once but the man loved to just stroll through the vibrant city, seen the people who inhabited it and just be. "je pense, donc je suis." Was one of his favourite sayings by the philosopher Descartes, "I think so I am." He loved the meaning behind it. Every person contributed to society, some maybe more than others but they were still human and they all just… were…

Kurt looked up at the huge white Sacre Cœur and cocked his head a little the left as he viewed the beautiful church, it was still in progress but you could already observe the beauty of it. The Sacre Coeur were to be a beacon of maidenhood and purity, the building would have such an amazing grace that you just stopped for a few moments and admired it.

He walked the many steps leading up to the church and finally reached the top. He turned around and was greeted by a breathtaking view; you could see the whole of Paris from here. The little streets filled with the daily hassle and the bigger sites, all forming one amazing city. Workers passed behind him, their arms laden with heavy materials for the construction site.

He walked around on the little plaza and viewed the several artists, seated in front of the godly building. Kurt looked around and saw nothing of particular interest. The man continued walking and stopped at the portrait of a blond woman. She had sharp features and wasn't a real beauty yet something about the way she was pictured made her the most beautiful creation he had ever seen. She looked like a nymph from a Greek tale only skinnier… he stood there, mouth agape and hand on his cheek.

A withered man turned around and looked at Kurt. "Buenas días, señor. Como están?" asked the man. Kurt looked at him confused. "Quoi?"

"Perdón. Bonjour monsieur, Common ça va?" tried the painter again. (I'm sorry. Hello sir, how are you?)

Kurt casted a smile in his direction when he was looking at the painter. The brunette could see the striking features behind the nasty clothes and rugged outside, something about this man intrigued him… something yet he didn't know what. "Pas de problème, je suis bien et toi?" the man responded. (no problem, I'm fine and you?)

"Parlez-vous des autre langues, mon français n'est pas très bien, désolé." The Spaniard said. (do you speak other languages, my French isn't that good, I'm sorry.)

"Yes, I do." Kurt said with a smile.

"Oh, well this is going to be a lot easier from now on." Joked the anonymous man.

"True, I'm Kurt Hummel, and you may be?" fished the pale man.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Blaine Andressio Moreno." He answered.

"Pleasure to meet you, Blaine."

* * *

_**A/N: hey so this was the first part I hope you liked it I made some changes to Blaine and his background, you know Anderson doesn't quite fit the Spanish descent so yeah and tada! I hope you liked it and don't stop reading cause I changed his name that would be silly…**_

_**Tanks for reading and please review!**_

_**Lots of love, Iza.**_


	2. comment ça va?

_**A/N: aha the second part of this story…**_

* * *

"Would you like to sit, sir?" asked the young man, standing upright from his position on his foldable chair. He casted Kurt a bright smile and held his hands out for the other man to sit.

"I… I wouldn't want to impose." Responded the paler man. Kurt watched Blaine cautiously, he liked the other one but he wasn't sure to why and that was something that unnerved him. Kurt held his head up high and straightened his posture towards Blaine.

"You wouldn't be imposing, sir. Please take a seat, I've seen you climbing those steps and I know how rough it can be." Another kind smile was passed in the aristocratic male's direction and he caved in. Kurt couldn't deny the burning feeling in his legs any longer and accepted the offer, humbly.

He sat down, carefully, and made himself as comfortable as possible on the thin piece of cloth, spanned between two wooden bars which made a chair, not knowing if it could support his weight. This was the first time he ever sat on something like this and he didn't like the uneasy feeling of fear crawling up his back as he thought about as to how that piece of cotton under his bottom could carry him. "Thank you, Blaine. Please call me Kurt, sir is so formal." He smiled.

Blaine shook his head and sat down, on the ground, right in front of the other man. "I would like to do that, sir, but seeing as your status is wide above mine I feel obliged to address you this formally."

"How… how…" mumbled Kurt. How had Blaine figured out his descent? Kurt was dressed in rags in comparison to the clothes he was normally dressed in. The man looked at the ground in shame; he didn't want Blaine to feel inferior towards him. He wanted Blaine to be at ease with him around. This was one of the weird desires Kurt had when he was with the stranger. He didn't normally care all that much about others, some may call him self-centred others egotistical and he would never deny any of those accusations thrown towards him.

Blaine looked amused at the other's confusion and interrupted Kurt before he could really start talking. "Look, I know you did your best to fit in but the truth is… even in those hand me down clothes you look way better than any of us who live up here. We're the poverty-stricken part of town, sir, and you just stand out."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me I'll… I'll just leave." The man said, standing up from his chair, looking at his lap.

"No, no, no." the darker male said, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder to push him back down into a seating position. "You don't make me feel uncomfortable at all. It's been a while since I had a proper conversation with another male." The youngster admitted.

"Well, I would like to be of service to you to converse with."

Blaine let out a small laugh and composed himself again. They talked about the city life and about several street musicians playing on the plaza. The duo discussed everyday life, nothing more, nothing less. Kurt found out Blaine lived with a circus artist, Brittney and he in turn told Blaine about Santana. Their conversations flowed smoothly and soon they noticed the sun lowering itself on the horizon.

Both men's faces turned sad as they looked over the beautiful city. They loved it here, no doubt. Blaine was actually just passing through on his way to Bruges when he settled into Paris. The man had fallen head over heels in love with the romantic city and created a life here, a life without the control of his parents restricting him into being something he was not.

He met Brittney at a local tavern and he was captivated by her unusual beauty. He had begun to sketch the girl when she sneaked up behind him and surprised him by asking if the girl from his drawing was her.

He then shyly admitted that she, indeed, was the girl from the drawing and so their friendship began. They never developed more than just friendship which was weird some outsiders but they worked like that, best friends, nothing more. They wound up sharing an apartment when they both couldn't afford their own place and Brittney gave up her dancing career and joined the local circus, just out of town.

The girl had found her new passion there. She was in the act with the white, Spanish horses and amazed the crowd every time over and over again. She was really good with them and Britt loved her job. Blaine could keep painting due to that job as well so he wasn't complaining. The man sat here every day, letting inspiration get to him and occasionally selling something to a passer-by.

"I… I guess we should part ways." Kurt said, sadness filling his voice.

"I guess so too." Blaine quipped, knowing it was true. The sun was nearing the end of her arch and would be reborn tomorrow. Blaine stood up and dusted his pants. He extended a hand towards Kurt and pulled the other man upright.

"I… euh…" the brunette stuttered.

"I'm here every day."

"Excuse me?"

Blaine flushed bright red and directed his gaze to the cobbles underneath his feet. "I'm… I'm here every day if you'd ever want to meet up again, sir." He said softly.

Kurt smiled at him and lifted Blaine's chin with his right hand. This might be too intimate but neither one cared at that moment, it was just them in their own little world. "I'll be sure to stop by again, Blaine. You know you really ought to stop saying sir to me…"

Blaine barked out a laugh and nodded. "Ok, Kurt, I'll see I guess."

The dark male started packing up his stuff but Kurt stopped him as he wanted to put one of his portraits away. "Wait… I… how much do you ask for this?" Kurt asked. This was the portrait that drew him to Blaine, this is the object that sparked their friendship and Kurt wanted to keep it and treasure it forever.

"Huh?"

The man sighed and repeated. "How much do you want for this painting, I want to buy it from you."

"Why, I mean it isn't my best work…" Blaine answered confused to why Kurt would want one of his paintings. Blaine was sure he could afford better and nicer paintings.

"I know but it… captivated me. It's the reason I talked to you and I, I want to keep this as a reminder of my new friend and amazing painter, Blaine." Smiled Kurt. Blaine blushed again and scratched the back of his neck.

"Just take it, I want you to have it as a gift." Blaine answered.

"I... I can't do that, Blaine. You barely come by as it is and please let me buy it off you." Kurt pleaded. He didn't want to come over as a greedy man, because he wasn't.

"No, I won't let you buy something from me, we're friends right?" he asked.

"Of course we are." The pale man answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Then I won't let you pay for something this silly, take it as a gift or don't take it at all." Blaine said, sternly.

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ok, give it to me."

Blaine wore a triumphant smile while he handed the painting to Kurt and did a little happy dance. "You are so weird, do you know that Blaine?"

"I've heard that before, yes." He grinned.

"Let me just repay you with a hug, I know it's not common but I'd like to give you something in return for this beautiful piece of art." Kurt said.

"Ok." The two men closed the distance and embraced each other. Both of them weren't used to this kind of contact from someone of the same gender so it was quite uneasy for them. Kurt was happy about this fact because that meant that Blaine would never notice the fifty centimes falling into his pocket.

They parted and bit their goodbyes before going their separate ways. Blaine walked to the back of the Sacre Coeur and Kurt walked back down the steps. They each made their way home and plopped down on their couches. The women in their lives joined them soon after.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Brittney came home and saw her friend sitting on their couch, pulling money out of his pockets. The young girl was confused as to where the money came from. She sat down next to him and he looked up to the blonde with a surprised look.

"Hey, Britt." He greeted her.

"Hello Blainers, where did all that money come from?" the blonde asked. She might be some what unintelligent but they've had so many money problems the last time that this was a welcome surprise.

"I… I met someone…" he said vaguely, a small smile spread across his face when he thought back to Kurt.

"Ooooh, is he cute?" she asked giggling to herself. She plopped down next to Blaine and hugged him sideways.

"Britt!" he screeched, laughing as well.

"What? Come on Blainey tell me." She said.

Blaine looked at her brilliant smile and something just swelled inside him. They hadn't had much to laugh about lately. They were struggling with everything, really everything. "Yes, yes he is. He's… beautiful…" Blaine's expression changed from happy and giddy to a frown. Deep creases spread across his forehead and sad eyes met the floorboards.

"Is… is something wrong Blaine?"

"He- he's married, Britt. He's married and rich and funny and so easy to talk to… I just don't want to get my hopes up." Blaine confessed. Kurt was probably straight, he had a wife so… and even if he wasn't and the whole marriage was a farce even then they couldn't be together. They came from separate worlds, and there was a reason why they shouldn't be mingled. Right?

He sighed and slumped down on the ratty couch. Brittney looked at her friend with sad eyes, why could he never dream of something good. What had happened to him that he lost all hope in humanity? Blaine didn't dare to hope, but why? Why was he like this? The otherwise so jolly man was now captivated in sadness.

The woman stood up and made them a cup of thee; she set the hot beverage in front of her friend and casted him a small smile. He looked at the cup and leaned forward so he could grasp it in his hand. He sniffed up the aroma and drank a bit of the sweet liquid.

"You know Blaine, there might be a way. There is always a way as long as you are willing to search for it." Brittney said, finishing her cup and turning in for the night.

Blaine sat there, his thoughts rushing through his head like a horrid storm. Was there something he could be for Kurt? The man didn't know, he was only aware of the level of captivation the other man had on him. Blaine knew he was gay, he liked men and he knew he couldn't display it. He would end up dead in a ditch somewhere…

He did have some flings though, there were bars… places where he could meet men like him. Men who were different and some even didn't bother to hide, yet Blaine wasn't brave enough to let the whole world know what he was.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurt came home a happy man and Santana knew something had happened today. She didn't know what and she didn't care… to some level. Another part of the woman wanted to know what had happened, desperately. Kurt entered his study and grabbed his favourite book from the shelf.

The young man sat down on his brown leather armchair and opened the book. He put on one simple light next to him, to cast just enough light on the pages. The dark woman stood in the doorway; studying her husband.

Santana would never admit it but she was happy to be married to a man like Kurt. Yes sure they didn't have sex unless they were both heavily wasted but he was kind, compassionate… the woman was grateful for the fact that he cared so well for her even though he didn't love her or ever would.

She crossed the space between her and the man and stood right in front of him. "Come on silver skin, spill the beans. This is the most happy I've seen you since ever so tell me what happened?"

Kurt slowly put his book away and took his glasses off. He laid both on a small side table next to his chair and looked intensely at the woman in front of him. "Why would you want to know? I mean we aren't friends, Santana."

"Come on Kurt, we've been married for two years and we live together for that same amount of time now tell me what happened that put a smile on your doll-face?" the Latina asked.

"Seriously? Now you want to be involved in my life? Look if you want to know, I met a painter and I had a really nice talk with him and bought one of his paintings… the one that drew me to him." He answered, his gaze leaving the woman and travelling to the painting he had set against the wall.

"That's what made you so happy a freaking poor painter and one of his pathetic works. I didn't know you mingled with the lowlifes in the city, Kurt." She said offhandedly.

The man rose out of his chair and towered over his wife, an angry look graced his face and his nostrils flared as he spit out these words. "Don't you ever dare to talk about him like that, nor his work. He is more of a human you and I will ever be and I respect him for that, he's smarter than you or any person I have ever met and I actually enjoyed talking to someone. That is very rare for me and I can't even comprehend how you could make up your mind about that man while you haven't even spoken two words against him. I'm disappointed Santana. You insult his work while you haven't even laid eyes on the portrait I bought." He stomped out of the room and didn't return for the remainder of the evening.

Santana felt bad about herself. She knew she was wrong to judge the man before engaging in a conversation with him but it was the way she had been brought up that made her resort to these small-minded ideas. Yes she realised that she had to break these habits but they felt safe and comfortable, she was scared to go out there and meet people like that… people of another class.

The woman sighed and walked over to the painting. Its back was turned to her so she couldn't see what was on the canvas. The woman picked it up and flipped it around so the painted side was facing her.

Santana gasped at what she saw, the beauty of the portrait had captivated the woman and she wasn't able to cast her eyes away from the beautiful woman displayed on the piece of cloth. Her breath hitched in her throat and her pulse quickened. She knew she had to find this nameless girl and she would.

She would find the blond, lean, perfectly sculpted woman who was portrayed on the painting Kurt had bought. She would get to know the girl and they would be friend, or even more. NO! Santana couldn't think of that. Yes she had heard stories but it was a sin to be… that. She wasn't interested in women in that way! She couldn't be, they would kill her! They would hunt her down and assassinate her in the most horrible way existed.

Yet she wouldn't give up her quest to find the girl.

* * *

_**A/N: do you guys like this story? Please say so if you do thank you for reading and reviewing my dears!**_

_**Xxx Iza**_


	3. toi ici!

_**A/N: and another I hope this does well ! :D**_

* * *

_November 11th, Friday, 1887_

Kurt was awakened the next morning at exactly 7:35AM by one of his servants. The woman had entered his room and shook him awake lightly. He got out of bed and commenced his morning routine, the man washed himself, shaved and put on some clothes. He chose for more respectable attire this morning since he didn't plan on going on a stroll throughout the more trashy neighborhoods.

Today he had to help his father set up for the lord and dukes and help the man with paperwork. His father had organized a gathering of influential men who reigned over different parts of the country. Kurt was intrigued by their might and this could be a possible stepping stone for his own further career.

This had to go perfectly. The men would arrive at his father's house and be greeted by one of the servants. Then they would be led to the living room where a pianist would sit, playing extraordinary beautiful tones on the instrument and waiters would hand out several kinds of food to the men and their partners.

Kurt had to bring Santana and he'd have to talk to her about this party tonight to make sure she would play her part well. The man didn't doubt his wife but he just had to make sure she would stay sober or else she'd be blabbing around their personal lives all over Paris. And that was something neither of them wanted.

Kurt looked at his pocket watch and saw that the clock had struck 8:13, the man cleared his throat and descended the stairs. He didn't opt for breakfast this morning and immediately closed the door behind his back without bidding anyone goodbye.

He held a carriage and told the driver the destination. He sat there, looking out of the window as he caught a glimpse of the Sacre Coeur. He sighed deeply as he thought back to Blaine. He wanted to meet the other man again and get to know him better but he couldn't.

Something inside of Kurt stopped him and made him struggle with his desires. He had never encountered a person with whom it was so easy to talk. The conversation had flown and it was just perfect. Neither of them hitched on words nor thought about a different subject, it just came naturally. And that frightened him.

He watched the streets of Paris flash by and finally arrived at his father's house. The large building was near to the construction site of the Eifel tower. The steel thing was horrid according to Kurt and didn't match the surroundings. The young man paid the driver and got out, he walked up the steps and knocked three times before a maid opened the door.

"Good morning Mr. Hummel, your father awaits." She said, looking at the floor.

Kurt walked inside as he spoke. "Thank you Marie, bring me to him."

The man had known Marie ever since he was a little boy. The woman had taken care of him when his mother died, she had been a lot of help to him so he always greeted her and he was nice towards the woman, yet he had to remember she was merely a servant.

The elderly lady guided him through the house and opened his father's study's door. The old man was seated with his back towards them, his bald head peaked over the top of his leather desk chair. "Sir, your son is here." She said, backing away from them a bit.

"Enter, Kurt. You may leave, Marie." The maid nodded at her boss' words and went away.

Kurt watched the woman leave and entered the dark room. Everything consisted of dark wood and golden detailing. His father had been very specific with the interior designer and had opted for this specific room he had picked everything, even the finest details. The room showed sophisticated warmth and that was just what the man needed.

"Hello father." Kurt greeted him.

"Morning Kurt, take a seat my son." He said, turning his chair around and facing his offspring. The father's eyes were so similar to Kurt yet otherwise there was almost no connection between the two in appearance. The two had the same character though, calm and cold, calculated and aware of everything.

Kurt sat down on a chair next to his father's desk and looked at the elder man expectantly. The duo discussed everything about the rendezvous and Burt explained to Kurt where he had to get what. The man left the house three hours later with a full list in his hand containing different objects or foods he had to get delivered by next week Friday.

He looked at the first item on the list and saw the shop where he had to get the product was located in Montmartre. He hailed another carriage and told the chauffeur the address. He arrived at a small, dingy looking shop and doubt began to wash over him. This didn't look kosher.

Yet he entered the establishment and observed the ratty interior with a rueful gaze. An old, fat woman walked behind the counter and gave the boy a stern look. She knew he wasn't from around here, not in those clothes and that pretty face of his. He wasn't an outskirts man.

Kurt looked at his list and took a step closer towards the woman. "Bonjour mademoiselle, je voudrais un kilo de Roquefort et cinq cent grammes du fromage de chèvre, s'il vous plaît." Kurt said. (hello Ma'am, I'd like one kilo of Roquefort and five hundred grams of goat cheese, please.)

She grumbled something incoherent and sliced the cheese until he had the perfect amount. He knew he'd had to take this, it wouldn't be delivered, they wouldn't do that in a place like this. "Vous voulez quelque chose différentes?" she asked. (would you like something else?)

"Non, merci." The man answered before leaving the dingy store once again. He had the food in a bag and decided to walk a bit, it wasn't like there were any carriages around here anyway. The drivers knew this wasn't a good neighbourhood to make money so they only came here if the passenger requested so. Kurt knew he had to ask the chauffeur to wait for him instead of paying already and letting the other man leave, yet he did and now he'd have to walk until he reached a better neighbourhood.

This wasn't the safest part in Paris if you were dressed like Kurt was, the expensive fabric and the golden pocket watch in his vest were something that unnerved the people here. They thought he was mocking them, making fun of their situation. He got some nasty looks from people who were seated on their doorsteps and children stopped playing when he passed them.

Kurt kept his head high and made his way to the Seine. A large man suddenly towered over him with a nasty look on his face. "You came to the wrong neighbourhood, petit homme." The man laughed and stepped closer toward the pale man.

Kurt gulped and tried to keep his face as stoic as possible yet he faltered under the deathly glare which was directed to him. "I don't mean any harm." Kurt squeaked, taking a step back.

The large man cracked his knuckles and kept closing in on Kurt. The brunette felt his pulse speed up and his heart was beating out of his chest.

"Arrête ! S'il vous plaît Jean, ne l'effraye pas ! il est mon ami, alors partez !" a voice from behind Kurt said. (Stop ! Please, Jean don't scare him ! he's my friend, now leave him alone ! )

The bulky man turned around and Kurt wanted to thank the man that saved him. The brown haired man turned around and was greeted by the sight of his friend. Blaine was standing there with a grin on his face, his arms crossed over his chest and his feet tapping again the street. "What would you do without me?" he asked, stepping closer to Kurt.

"How… how did you make him leave?" Kurt asked. Blaine was a lot smaller than the large man, Jean, who had just left. The aristocratic man was baffled by the way Blaine spoke though, the authority oozed from the man as he opened his mouth and Kurt had to admit even he was intimidated by the strong voice.

"He owns the bar where I sing every Sunday, without me he would've been out of business for a while now." Blaine said, a smile gracing his face.

"Which instrument do you play?" Kurt asked.

"I play the piano and sing, I've done that ever since I was little but since I don't have the money for a piano at my place I had to take the job so I wouldn't forget all of it. Music and painting is my life, it are the things that bring me joy in this dark and cruel world." Blaine answered.

Kurt nodded, he could relate to the man only he didn't paint, he read books. That was his escape, his own little world in which he could disappear. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I don't think that could be said for you now could it?" he said.

"I'm… ok… I'll be going my way now. I still have a lot to do today." Kurt said as he turned around to proceed to his destination.

"Wait up, don't you think it will be safer with me around while you're still in Montmartre?" the lad said, raising his eyebrows as if to challenge Kurt to disagree with him.

Kurt knew the shorter one was right, he would never defy that he was worried though. Worried, that he and Blaine would do some unnamable things. Kurt had had very vivid dreams about him and the man, now walking next to him, last night. It was frightening yet arousing at the same time. Kurt knew he couldn't to this it was sinful and it would bring distaste to his family. He couldn't engage in that kind of activities… with a-a man!

"I do." He said, shortly.

The two walked side by side, making their way closer towards la Seine. They had to descend since Montmartre was the highest point in all of Paris. Kurt's hand brushed against Blaine's briefly and both men felt a spark, something had happened when their skin touched yet they both ignored it.

Blaine tried to engage in small-talk but Kurt always handed him a short answer. The rich man made it clear he didn't want to have a conversation with the other man. Blaine was confused by this… didn't Kurt like him anymore? They got along well yesterday. Was it something he had done or said?

"Kurt…" Blaine grabbed his elbow and turned the man around so he was facing the musician. "Why are you being so distant? I know I'm not good enough to be your friend but why did you talk to me yesterday then? Did… did you pity me?" he asked, looking at the floor. Blaine was ashamed, he knew he looked awful; he was a mere shadow of whet he used to be.

Kurt sighed, he couldn't tell Blaine the truth. The other man would probably blab it around town and he would be screwed. Kurt couldn't deny the sensation he felt, flowing from his elbow to his heart. "Yes Blaine! That's it! I don't want to be seen with you ok? I'm not like you, you are some silly poor young painter who will live in poverty from birth till death!" Kurt screamed. He was fuming, why did Blaine have to question this? Kurt was confused by all of this!

The darker male stood there, his mouth agape and hurt flashed through his eyes. "Well why don't you get to know me first before you get down on me huh? YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME KURT HUMMEL SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" the younger screeched. Blaine turned around violently and took off, leaving Kurt in the empty street.

The older one sighed and rubbed his forehead. What had he done? He had done the exact same thing he told Santana not to do. He felt like a hypocrite now, how could he do that to Blaine… sweet, smart Blaine? Kurt felt sick inside yet he had to continue with life and the list in his pocket.

He ran his errands and made sure everything would be delivered by Friday next week and his dad had made the arrangements for the entertainment. Kurt sent out one of the servants to inform his father of all these things and to deliver the cheese.

He plopped down in his armchair, the fire casting a warm glow on his face. He sighed and recalled all what had happened this day, he would never forgive himself but he knew it was for the best…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Santana had taken the portrait to her room and had studied it throughout the whole day. She had never seen the girl before, she would remember her… the angel shown on this piece of canvas. She was intrigued by the pale beauty on the painting in front of her.

She heard her husband come home yet she didn't stir. She knew Kurt wouldn't mind not seeing her, she knew he was still mad. He had slammed the door shut, and that wasn't a good sign. The Latina preferred to stay out of his way when he was acting like this.

Santana sighed when the maid called the couple for dinner. She got up slowly, her eyes never leaving the portrait. She closed the room and went downstairs where a delicious aroma wafted in her face. Her belly grumbled and the woman smiled slightly.

* * *

_**A/N: please leave a review and thank you for reading! :D**_

_**Xxx Iza**_


	4. le rendez-vous

_**A/N: so last chapter was pretty big…. Yet not as big as this one read! :D**_

* * *

_November 17th, Thursday 1887_

The week passed and Kurt felt horrible, every waking minute of his life was filled with images of Blaine, his smooth voice and the way he put care into his paintings. Yet he had a task to fulfill, his father's party was only a day away and everything had been set up to arrive in the morning at his father's house.

Kurt had briefed the maids to where to put everything and instructed Marie on how to greet the guests and to whom she had to hand the people's coats. He had been busy studying the names and faces by heart so he would make a good impression on the crowd and hopefully this would be his stepping stone to follow in his father's footsteps.

Kurt had always admired the man, he was charismatic and could hold a crowd's attention for far too long as he spoke and no one would be bored. Even babies stopped crying when the men gave his speeches, all people in Paris knew who Burt Hummel was and Kurt realized he had big shoes to fill.

The man would do anything to even be considered a worthy ingénue for his father. Kurt hadn't read in two days and everyone in the Hummel house was worried about the man. Everyone but Santana, the woman had been up in her room all week, only coming out to eat and make Smalltalk with other maidens when necessary.

The chestnut haired man hadn't seen the painting he bought off Blaine and somehow he was glad he hadn't. It would only spike up those painful memories. Kurt knew he had hurt the other man deeply and he had probably lost the man's faith forever. It pained him to think of a life without the painter but it also helped him.

He wouldn't continue to experience those weird dreams where he and Blaine were doing sinful things. Things who were outlawed and you could be killed for them. Kurt knew those men existed and he had looked down upon them in disgust his whole life. The man hadn't known anything other than the fact that these men were scum and deserved to die. Yet the dreams kept occurring.

Now he was on a turning point, realizing he might even be one of them. He sighed and let his head fall down in his hand. The young man pulled at his hair in frustration. WHY COULDN'T HE LET GO OF BLAINE? He didn't know. Had Blaine put some sort of spell on him? Had he deceived Kurt into thinking he had feelings for the Spanish man?

Thoughts kept running through his head like crazy and eventually he snapped. Kurt flew up from his chair and the wood banged on the floor. He flung the papers off his desk and cried out in agony. He started kicking random objects and even threw a vase against the wall, leaving the porcelain in a thousand pieces.

The man sat down on the floor after his rage and breathed in and out, a steady rhythm. He calmed down and looked around his office. He observed the damage he had done and the only thing the man could think of was that he was thankful none of his books were damaged by his explosion.

He didn't get it… how had he become like this? He was otherwise so collected, so firm in his belief to always stay calm yet he had caused this to his study… he felt like crying but a grown man wouldn't cry.

Kurt hadn't let a single tear roll down his face since he lost him mother and he never would again. He had made himself that promise and it was a promise he intended to keep. Kurt shook his head and slowly rose to his feet once again.

How had he could let it come so far? Why couldn't he stay calm under this pressure? He had been through far worse! It was only a party for his father, nothing more. Yet he knew that wasn't true nor was it the only cause of his distress.

Santana had descended the stairs from the moment she had heard the chair collide with the floor. The woman had ushered the servants away when she saw them peaking through the creak of the door. She slowly set foot in her husband's office and observed the mess.

"Seems like you have a problem, Kurt." She said.

"Santana… not now, please." He couldn't handle his wife right now, he had bigger things to worry about… but somehow he wished Blaine would be here by his side…

"Come on Kurt, you know this façade will never work if we don't play the parts right so why don't you tell your loving wife what's going on and she can give you some advice."

Kurt looked up at her through his lashes. He couldn't believe Santana had said that… why did she suddenly, after two years, want to know everything about him and his actions? "Why would I tell you? We have held this up for two years now and no one ever suspected a thing so excuse me for not wanting to share everything with my makeshift wife." He answered starkly.

"Don't be a prick, Kurt. You know you have to talk about this otherwise I can assure you this little outburst here will happen again sometimes so talk to me." Santana pleaded. She needed him to talk to her, they couldn't lose their lives entirely and for that to happen he needed to become his old self again.

"It's the party and… and Blaine…" Kurt confessed. He hung his head low in shame as he said these words. He knew Santana was the only one he could confide with this information because it would be as damaging to her as it would be to him.

"You… what about Blaine?" she asked. The woman took a couple of steps back and closed the door entirely, checking once more for eavesdroppers before locking it. The two sat down and Kurt continued explaining.

"I've… I've had these dreams about me and him. We were… we were having sex, Santana. We were both naked and I… I enjoyed it. It's freaking me out San, it really is how could I possibly be like this? I mean I can't be right? I have never had those kind of dreams before about anyone. Why now suddenly about another man?" he spit out those last words as if it would poison him if he didn't.

"Kurt… there are men out there like that. I've… I've done some research on the matter and it seems to be that actually a number of people who like others who are from the same gender. I'm not saying this is the good thing to do or even justify it but… we… we're not alone…" the woman said tensely. She didn't know how he would react to this and she was scared.

Kurt looked at the woman with a weird expression of shock. The man was smart enough to figure out the meaning behind the words yet he couldn't comprehend how it could be possible. "What do you want to say with that, Santana?" He asked, his voice turning as cold as ice.

Shivers ran over the Latina's back as the woman heard her husband talk. He had never taken that tone with her and when he did with others, it didn't end well. "I… I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to imply anything." She backed away a bit in her chair.

"Indeed, you didn't mean anything with those words and this will never be discussed again. Do you understand Santana? If this ever gets out we are doomed and you can say goodbye to the fucking luxury life you are leading now and go live in the sewers." The man spit out in her face. He was close, so close that the woman could feel his breath on her lips. It frightened her, she knew he wouldn't be violent against her with the party coming up tomorrow and such yet she couldn't hold the trembling of her body when he was like this.

"Yes, Kurt."

He stormed out of the room and locked himself in his bedroom. He paced furiously, almost leaving marks on the carpet of where he had walked. Santana had retreated to her own chambers and cried into her pillow. When had her life taken a turn for the worst?

The woman wept into the expensive linen as all these thoughts ran through her head. Why couldn't she find that girl? Why was she captivated by her? What was so special about that woman? Wait… if Blaine had painted it, he'd have to know the girl…

Santana knew a way to get to her love now, and she wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Blaine had gone to the bar and offered Jean to play this night for free if he could choose his own set list. The man agreed since he had more customers in "La folie" when Blaine played the piano. The bulky man stood behind the bar, washing up dirty glasses and making them slightly less filthy.

Beer was being drunk by the local men and laughter filled the brown establishment. This wasn't classy or sophisticated; people came here with one sole purpose, getting drunk. And they were doing quite well to Blaine's opinion.

The man studied the bar while he played, one of the advantages of knowing the pieces by heart, he didn't have to look at the keys all the time. Women were whoring themselves out to come by till the end of the month while their husbands drank all the money they earned away.

The youngster knew this would go on forever and he couldn't help these people since he didn't have too much money himself yet he felt sorry for them. They had not known any different than this in their lives. Blaine had known wealth and luxury but he left that, and he wouldn't go back and he wouldn't think back.

His fingers flew across the white and black keys, his frustration ebbing out of his body as he hit them hard. People here didn't really listen to him music anyway, and if they had come here for that then they'd already be too drunk to care about the piano now. He pushed them hard, paining his fingers yet it felt so darn good.

The night carried on and Blaine played until the late hours in the city of lights. Paris was quiet though, yet not fully. Thou would always catch people on the sidewalks or in the parks; there was no doubt about it.

Blaine pulled on his jacket and his scarf and climbed the mountain to almost the very top where he lived. He unlocked the door, flung his attire away and directly went to bed. He couldn't bother with anything else now because tomorrow he'd have some big gig coming up and this would do him good.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_November 18th, Friday 1887_

Kurt was awakened by the maid, again at 7:35 and he got up grumpily. The man didn't like today, something in his gut told him it would become a bad day for him. He had to keep moving though. The man quickly went through his morning routine and he had ordered the servants to bring some food up to his room so he could eat in there.

The man was shaved and dressed in an impeccable outfit by the time his breakfast arrived. He ate the croissants while going over the guest list one more time and making sure he would remember all the faces and names he would encounter this evening.

Santana had been busy as well. The maids bathe her and helped her into her corset and her beautiful red, silk dress. The woman could barely breathe yet it was worth it. This all was worth it even though she had tears in her eyes from the tightness of the clothing.

She descended the stairs and saw her husband standing in front of her. The couple united at the bottom and Kurt greeted her with a sweet kiss. Or so it seemed, no feeling was put into the gesture. This was to set the mood for the rest of the day. They'd have to keep this up all the time.

The couple got into their carriage and rode to Burt's house. They were distant and didn't speak a word. Kurt didn't even glance out of the window, afraid to see the construction site of the Sacré Coeur. It would bring back those memories of Blaine…

He shook his head and got out of the carriage when they arrived at the house. He helped Santana get out by offering her a hand, which she accepted politely. They walked the steps towards the house and Kurt knocked the door.

Marie opened and a smile appeared on her face when she saw Kurt and Santana. The couple smiled at the maid and handed their coats to the woman. Santana joined the other women while Kurt went to his father to get everything straight before the guests arrived. It was 13:14 (1:14 PM) now and the others would arrive at 18h (6 PM).

The two men discussed furiously in the office and everyone else avoided that part of the house. The Hummels came out five minutes before commencing the party and everything had been set up perfectly, not one thing out of place. The servants were ready to welcome the people and the entertainment was playing softly in the background on the slick black piano. Kurt joined his wife and put up the façade. He discussed their arrangements one more time to make sure Santana wouldn't step out of line, not tonight.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Blaine woke up at 12:23 and swiftly got out of bed, he had to be at his gig at 16:45 and it was quite a long walk. He shaved and put on his best suit, one he had kept from his former life in Spain. The man looked dashingly handsome and dapper. Brittney came out of her own room, she didn't have to go to work till late today, and looked at her best friend with an appreciative glance.

"Well, where are you going? Somewhere fancy now, Blaine?" she giggled, kissing him on his smooth cheek.

"Yup, you know that gig near La Tour Eifel; I have that going on today." He answered, straightening everything out once more before saying goodbye and leaving. He descended the stairs and got out on the streets. The man soaked up the city air and began walking.

Blaine knew he would get weird looks, walking around in Montmartre dressed like this. People knew him here and he was loved amongst the neighbourhood so he wouldn't be harassed or anything. They could probably guess where he was going since he couldn't shut up about this gig that would make him a lot of money.

"Monsieur Blaine, vous pouvez m'aider avec mes lacets ? " A little girl, not older than five asked him. He knew this little one, it was Monique, the daughter of Paulette and Matisse. He knew the couple well since they were the family he stayed with when he didn't have a job yet. The man had stayed with them for about two weeks before he found a place of his own and eventually wound up with Britt. (Mister Blaine, can you help me with my shoelaces?)

"Bien sûr ma pusse!" he answered, lacing her shoes. (Of course my dear)

The man straightened up and gave the child a kiss on her head before she ran off again to play with her friends. The man watched the kids play for a few moments before remembering where he had to be. The walk was long and calming; he met a few of his acquaintances on his way and greeted them with a smile. They wished him luck and continued their own paths.

He finally arrived at the house where he had to be and looked around. He could see the construction site of the Eifel tower and wondered what it would look like when it was finished. Many people hated the construction already and didn't deem it appropriate to put it in this city but Blaine wanted to see what it would become before he judged.

He knocked on the door twice and an elderly looking maid opened it. "Bonjour, comment je puis être a votre service monsieur." She asked politely, not opening the door entirely. (Hello, how can I be of service sir?)

"Je suis ici pour jouer le piano et tout ca." The man fluently answered. He casted the woman a thousand watt smile and she caught on. (I'm here to play the piano and such.)

"Ah entrez monsieur Andressio. Nous avons attendu toi." The woman greeted kindly. "Je m'appelle Marie, vous pouvez me suivre." She ordered, taking his coat and walking into the huge living room. (Ah enter mister Andressio. We have been waiting for you. / my name is Marie, you may follow me.)

The young man studied the room and his eyes fell on the perfect black piano. His fingers began to tingle as he suppressed the urge to tickle the ivory. He cleared his throat and discussed everything that he had to know for the upcoming evening with Marie.

The time had come that Blaine had to play and he sat upright on the bench. He placed his fingers on the ivory and his feet on the pedals. The soft tones began to fill the room and Blaine was gone. The man had escaped into his own little world of music and he only had eyes for the piano from now on.

The man could hear the buzz of people talking get louder and louder as the evening went on but he didn't look up not once.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurt kept Santana close all evening and talked to several people in charge of things he didn't care about but the fact is that this is how you got to the top. You had to feign interest into some things to get people on your side. And Kurt knew how to charm people and it was even easier with his wife by his side.

Santana could make any man do whatever she wanted them to do and Kurt couldn't blame them. His wife was a piece of beauty after all. They kept talking to men and their wives, accepting compliments on everything imaginable and also handed out compliments.

Kurt went to the bar to make himself a drink and enjoy the music for a while. The pianist was excellent he'd have to remind himself to compliment his father on his choice. The pianist changed from the all time classical pieces to more modern ones without a hitch. Kurt soaked up the sweet tones as he drank his whiskey.

He let his eyes wander to the entertainer and he almost dropped the glass he was holding. No this couldn't be true…

He cast another glance in the pianist's direction and knew… it was Blaine sitting there. How could that even be possible? Yeah the man played at a bar every week but he didn't do these kind of events? How could he, he lived in Montmartre…. Maybe he was a drunk or a man who liked the whores too much so he couldn't keep up with the rent in the better neighbourhoods and had to live there.

Yet Kurt didn't have that impression when he had first met Blaine. And he didn't believe it now either. Blaine was too refined to do any of those things. Kurt knew this, Blaine couldn't be like that. Kurt studied the man and found himself entranced by his playing.

Santana joined him after a while and asked. "Why are you looking at the pianist in such a weird manner, dear?" the sickeningly sweet tone in her voice made Kurt want to throw up yet he contained himself.

"That… that's Blaine…" he simple said.

Santana's eyes lit up and her plan could actually work now… she rushed to the piano and tapped the man on the shoulder.

Blaine looked up in surprise, yet he didn't miss a note. He continued playing while looking at the devastatingly beautiful woman. "Yes ma'am?" he asked.

"I was wondering… you're a painter as well aren't you?" a smile spread out on Santana's face and Blaine was confused by this all.

"Yes, that is correct but how do you know that?"

"I have my sources… I have seen a painting of you and liked it very much." She said.

"I'm sorry ma'am but if you want to buy something you'll have to come by the Sacré Coeur." Blaine answered swiftly. He really needed to get back to playing with his full mind.

"No, it's not that… would you be willing to make a portrait of me?"

Blaine whipped his head around in shock, he was baffled by this request. He knew how much a painter got paid for a painting like that and it wasn't a little price. "I… I euh…." He stuttered.

"Don't worry about it now, my husband will stay behind and discuss the details with you later." She said before walking away.

Blaine's hands continued moving on the ivory even though he was completely in shock. The man shook his head and focussed on his playing once again. Who the hell was that?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The evening passed and more and more guests left. There were only a small amount of people in the house and Kurt fetched Santana so they too could leave. He found the Latina and spoke to her. "Santana, come on we're going home."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no… I am going home, you are going to set a date for my portrait with Blaine." The evil woman smirked.

"What?" he hissed.

"Uhu, I want a portrait, painted by Blaine and you and the artist over there are going to set a date. He'll need to come by the house and tell us everything he needs to paint me and get the servants to collect the items for us and we'll pay him good money." Santana commanded.

She turned away and stepped out of the house after biding goodbye to her father in law. Kurt stood there, looking lost and frightened. Two things he was right now.

All the guests left and Burt retreated to his chambers to get some rest. Kurt was the only one there, together with Blaine who was just packing up. The young man had forgotten about the weird woman and her request by now though.

Blaine was putting on his coat in the hall as he heard someone clear his throat behind him. Blaine spun around and gasped at who he saw. Kurt was standing in front of him, his suit perfectly hugging his body…

Blaine clenched his cheek and kept looking at the other man. "Blaine…" began Kurt.

"Don't… just don't ok. I don't need you apologies, I don't need you Kurt." Blaine said, his posture proud.

"I know that but… I need you, Blaine." He whispered, just loud enough for the other man to hear it.

"What do you mean by that?" the dark haired man said, taking a step closer towards Kurt.

"I miss you Blaine, I know this is irrational since we've only known each other for a week yet… I miss you in my life." Kurt said, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm scared Blaine, so darn scared because I've never been through this with anyone. I've never been this attached to someone, ever."

"Kurt I…"

"No, you don't' understand I've been having these dream about you and they are so confusing and I want them to stop but I can't make them stop and I feel so guilty about being horrible to you all the time and it kills me to know you are mad at me Blaine… please…" Kurt pleaded, his blue eyes were reflecting something vulnerable, something angelic and Blaine remembered how beautiful this man really was.

Blaine knew what Kurt was going through because he had been through the same from the moment they had met. Blaine knew how to recognise it though, he knew what it was because he admitted to himself that he was gay and Kurt didn't.

"Kurt, I… I can't say I forgive you yet but I think we could manage to talk again if you'd like." Blaine told the other.

A brilliant smile spread across Kurt's face and he thanked Blaine a thousand times before asking the painter if he wanted to make a portrait of his wife. Blaine agreed and they set a date for the occasion and Blaine would hand Kurt a list of supplies he needed for the painting when Kurt came to the Sacré Coeur again.

"Well… I guess we have to part again huh…" Kurt said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I still need to walk home so I'd better get going." Both men looked outside and noticed it had started snowing softly.

"No way, I'm dropping you off at your house before I go home. You can't walk that far in this weather, come on." Kurt tugged the other man outside and stuffed him into a carriage before Blaine could respond.

"Kurt, you don't have to do this, I'm perfectly capable of going home on foot." Blaine said.

"No, you are not in this weather now tell me your address and the chauffeur will drop you off." The aristocrat gave the other a stern look and Blaine knew not to deny this.

"OK… it's Rue Becquerel, I'll tell you where to stop." Blaine said to the driving before closing the little door again. The two men sat there in privacy and talked about several things, Kurt mainly gushed about how great Blaine had been this evening and Blaine had blushed a lot.

Blaine told the driver to stop and again both men got a sad look on their faces. Blaine set one foot out of the carriage before popping back in for a little while and kissing Kurt on the cheek, tenderly. He then got out and closed the carriage door.

Maybe tonight went better than expected for both men.

* * *

_**A/N: and? And? And? Review my dears! Thank you for reading!**_


	5. le painteur et l'homme

_**A/N: so I had to rewrite this after my laptop crashed and I lost everything that means over 70 000 words… not for this story but entirely and I'm sad… but I rewrote this in one go so have fun reading it! Thanks KrazyforKlaine for the reviews they make my day! I'm sick by the way.**_

* * *

Days passed and Kurt and Blaine met up at the painter's spot every day. They would talk about the simple things in life while Blaine would work or he would even stop for a while when he was really passionate about a certain subject. Kurt enjoyed their talks and he couldn't believe that he would dress like this every day just to see someone, and a man as a matter of fact.

Kurt was someone very particular about clothing so you could see where he was coming from, he would be called a dandy man by others but Kurt just called it, necessity. The man loved looking good and that he did.

Kurt walked the steps towards the Sacré Coeur again and he arrived at their spot, panting. He had to admit meeting up with Blaine had done wonderful things for his stamina. He looked up, waiting to be greeted with a wonderful smile but he wasn't… Blaine wasn't there… Kurt looked around and found that there was no trace of the painter.

The brunette walked around, franticly, his hands running through his hair while he asked the other painters if they had seen Blaine. The man found himself so desperate that he even began to ask strangers if they had seen a short curly-haired man with Spanish features. And the lord knows Kurt hated talking to strangers yet he was willing to do so for Blaine.

This went on for a good half hour but the answer remained the same, No. Kurt didn't know what to do, where was Blaine, had something happened to him? What the hell was going on?! Kurt didn't know why he was so upset by this all, his heart was pounding in his throat, his hands were clammy and his thoughts became more pessimistic with the second that ticked away.

Then he remembered, Kurt remembered Blaine's address from the night he had driven him home. The man had a huge grin on his face as he left the plaza. The house wasn't that far from the construction site so it didn't take long before Kurt found himself in front of a dark wooden door. He knocked, waiting anxiously for Blaine to open it.

The door opened a tad so a strand of blond hair and a striking blue eye were seen through the gap. "Hello, euh, does Blaine live here?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking a bit.

The girl took in his disheveled state and noticed his cerulean eyes and glistering brown hair. "Yes, you must be Kurt." She said, happily.

The man was slightly taken aback as the girl said his name. how did she know who he was? He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts and answered. "Yes that is correct, may I enter?"

The blonde swung the door open and made a gesture for Kurt to enter. The house was dingy that's for sure and the furniture was a mismatching heap of stuff in Kurt's eyes. Laundry was hanging on the back of chairs and dishes were still standing in the sink. The aristocrat took it in with caution and moved around the living room.

"I'm sorry it's such a mess but I've been working a lot lately and Blaine hasn't been home as much as he used to be." The girl smiled and picked up some of the dirty clothes. She disappeared into another room and returned her arms now empty.

Kurt smiled at her and nodded. "I know, you must be Brittney, right? Blaine's roommate?"

"I am, how did you know that? Are you like a fortune teller like we have at the circus because she would love to meet someone like her I think!" the girl yapped away. Kurt didn't know what to think of the girl, she was adorable that was for sure.

"Uh, no I'm not, it's just that Blaine has talked about you quite a bit. He's very fond of you." Kurt offered with a smile. Brittney had moved into the kitchen and Kurt had followed her, not wanting this conversation to end.

"Oh I bet he is but he can't stop talking about you. I swear every time I come home he's lying on the couch with this dreamy expression and he talks about you while I drink my tea. Talking about tea do you want some as well?" she turned back to Kurt and her blond hair swept in the air.

"If it isn't a burden, then yes please." Brittney nodded and set the filled kettle on the fire, she fetched three cups and little plates from the cupboards and placed them on the counter with the sugar and a pot of milk. Kurt studied the woman as she moved around the small space, he couldn't help but think he had met her before so he asked.

Brittney turned to face him, a curious look painted on her face. "I don't think so… unless you've been to the circus recently, you know the one just out of town."

"I can't say I have unfortunately, but I'll be sure to go sometime." Kurt smiled. He cleared his throat and asked. "Do you know what happened to Blaine? He wasn't at the plaza so I went looking for him here."

"Oh, he went out I think but he's still asleep now." She said, carrying the utilities out to the living room. She put them down on a light-colored wooden table and quickly hopped back to the stove as she heard the kettle whistling.

Kurt was standing there, uncomfortably looking around. He noticed some pictures of Brittney but none of Blaine, or certainly none of his past. There were flowers and ribbons all over the place, probably also Brittney's work. The girl came back and put the pot on the table and let the tea-bag soak in the water.

"You can sit if you want, Kurt." She offered politely as she sat down herself. Kurt placed himself on the same couch as the girl. "So Brittney, how long have you known Blaine?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know, about a year and a half I think but I don't count the days I look at the cycle of the moon, much easier than counting every day." She poured some tea into two cups and added a spoon of sugar and a tad of milk to hers. "Oh and please call me Britt, everyone else does it."

"Ok Britt, did… did Blaine ever talk to you about his past?"

Her whole demeanor changed and she grew cautious. "Why do you ask? And no he hasn't, he's very private on that matter actually." Her tone was filled with more power and authority than Kurt had thought she possessed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry it's just I tell him a lot and he still isn't as talkative as I wished he would be." Kurt muttered, sipping at his tea.

"He doesn't talk much yet he does, he's not so good with words but notice his paintings and his body language and you'll get far." She said, her voice soft as she talked to Kurt.

The young man looked up at her and nodded gratefully. A loud bang sounded from behind them and quick footsteps followed, another bang and then the awful sound of throwing up. Brittney sighed and shook her head as she drank some more of her tea.

Kurt was on his feet immediately and entered the bathroom as Blaine threw up some more. The curly man was hanging with his head above the toilet, his hands clamping at the edge of the cool porcelain. His breathing was rough and unsteady and a horrid scent filled the room.

Kurt covered his nose with his sleeve and looked at the other man with pity, he knew what it felt like to have that god awful burn in your throat. Blaine didn't notice the other figure standing behind him, Britt knew he didn't want anyone to see him like this, especially since it was his own fault. Sweat was pearling on his fore head and he wiped it away, he slowly stood up and steadied himself on the sink as he rinsed his mouth. He took in his reflection in the mirror and that was when he notice Kurt standing in the doorway.

"Mierda!" of all people that could have stood there, it was Kurt. The man he was falling so deeply for, the STRAIGHT man he was falling so deeply for… he groaned and let his head hang.

"Hey, it's ok, it's ok…" Kurt shushed as he came to stand next to Blaine, he rubbed the other man's back and laid his arm on his shoulder. Kurt maneuvered Blaine into the living room and let him plop down on the couch. "Feeling a bit better?" he asked in a soft voice.

The artist responded with a loud groan, indicating he was still not ok. Kurt chuckled a bit and poured the other man some tea. He pushed Blaine up and handed him the cup. "Drink this, tea always helps."

Blaine looked at the other man, gratitude shining his in eyes. He drank the cup in one go and hoarsely asked for one more. Kurt obliged and poured him another cup. The color was returning to Blaine's face and he started to feel a little bit better.

Brittney came out of her room and said "I have to go to work, behave you two!" as she walked out the door. Blaine chuckled a bit at his roommate and called back. "No promises!"

Kurt shook his head and rubbed Blaine's back a bit more. They talked as usual until the pot tea was empty and Kurt had to leave. "So when are you coming to paint Santana? Everything is set up so you can choose each day you want." Kurt said, nervously. Why was he nervous?

"I… I can do whenever." Blaine said, blushing a bit as well.

"Oh euhm… what about tomorrow? Me and Santana are free." Kurt said with a smile.

"Yeah sure, I… I'll be there." Blaine responded with an award winning smile.

The couple walked over towards the front door and Blaine was wringing his hands nervously as he didn't know what to do. Kurt stood there, facing the Spaniard, biting his lip. "So I guess you have to go." Blaine said, laughter in his voice.

"I guess I do…" Kurt said, blushing as the cold winter's air swept over him. He clamped his coat tight around his body as he got cold. Blaine noticed and quickly ran towards his room while he shouted. "Wait a second."

He returned with a beautiful blue, thick scarf in his hands. "Here take this, you're cold and it's still a long way home for you." Blaine said, happily draping his scarf over Kurt. Cerulean eyes met hazel ones and a spark ignited between the two men. They didn't move for several seconds, both wanting to close the distance and let their lips mold together tasting the sweetness of each other.

But they didn't, they couldn't… Kurt was straight, Blaine, he had a wife and high position in society in Paris… this could never work and he better wake up from this daydream before it became too real.

"I… goodbye Kurt, see you tomorrow." He said, letting loose of the scarf.

Kurt wrapped the scarf around his neck and nodded. "Goodbye Blaine." The door closed and Kurt made his way back to his house, the whole way he couldn't stop thinking about that spark between him and Blaine it was like nothing he had ever felt before, so foreign. It was just like the books he loved to read became reality…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Blaine walked the streets the next morning, dressed up to the nines again. He walked down to Kurt's house, the man had given him the address yesterday while talking, and knocked on the huge dark wooden doors. The house was impressive to say the least.

A maid opened and asked. "Vous-êtes qui, monsieur?" (Who are you, mister?) her uniform was simple black and white and her face seemed aged yet young.

"Je suis Blaine Andressio. Je suis ici pour peigner mademoiselle Santana." The man said, an easy smile on his shaven face. (I'm Blaine Andressio. I'm here to paint miss Santana.)

"Ah oui, entrez." She said, moving out of the way so Blaine could enter. "We have been expecting you, Miss Santana is waiting for you. I'll guide you to her." She said in a small voice. Blaine nodded and followed the woman upstairs after handing her his coat, which she hung up.

Blaine took in his surroundings, the dark wooden furniture, the beautiful big mirror on the left side of the hall, the white marble stairs and the little details that made it that bit more beautiful. It was enchanting the whole scene was played out so beautifully that Blaine wished he had a sketch pad with him right now.

The maid led him to a large room, with excellent lighting and a large lounge chair in front of an easel and an assortment of brushes and colors. A woman entered the room as well, dressed in a long red dress that hugged her in all the right places.

Blaine was sure he was gay but he had to admit Santana was an attractive woman. Kurt was lucky, he guessed. The man smiled politely at the woman who approached him and the maid. "You may leave, Sophia." She said, dismissing the maid with her hand. "Now you are going to make a portrait of me no, short stack?"

"I am ma'am." Blaine responded, not fazed by the remark on his height.

"Well we better get started then no?" she said, lying down on the lounge chair gracefully. Blaine didn't need her to change position at all the man started sketching her. His pencil slid over the canvas with exceeding detail and slowly the drawing came to life. He captured all her curves, the smoothness of her body and the shining in her hair. He drew the couch around the silhouette and started on her facial expression just as she began to move more and more.

The woman began to get cramps in her body from sitting still in the same position for too long and she was just getting bored. "Come on curly top, can you hurry up." The woman whined.

"Patience is a virtue, Miss, no I can not I have been working all this time at a good tempo. Now if you'd please sit still." He answered, not letting his gaze stray from the canvas. He kept working on his sketch as Santana kept complaining and moving more.

Kurt entered the room and took in the comedic scene. Santana's graceful position was faltering and Blaine's hair was going crazy due to the times he had run his hand though his locks in frustration. The man laughed out loud as Santana slumped down even more and let out a deep sigh.

Both looked up at Kurt with surprise. "Well seems like my lovely husband has decided to lay his book away for once." Santana said, annoyance dripping on the floor.

"Oh shut it, San, hey Blaine. Why don't you both take a break?" he offered. The woman perked up at those words and she stood up before Blaine could react and Santana practically ran out of the room. Kurt chuckled while shaking his head. "Typical." He commented.

Kurt stepped closer towards Blaine and studied the sketch. "It's really good, you know." He said, making Blaine blush a bit. He laid a hand on the painter's shoulder and sighed. "She isn't the easiest to work with I know but deep down I still think she's human."

Blaine laughed a bit at that remark. "Yes well my respect for you has only grown, you have to live with her." He said.

"True…" Kurt pulled a face at that, making Blaine laugh more. "Why won't you join me in my study?"

Blaine accepted the offer and followed Kurt back down the stairs and they entered a large room, stocked with books. There wasn't a place where you couldn't detect a book or two. Kurt looked around and put one of his books back into an open space in his bookcase. "Would you like anything to drink? Tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." Blaine said. Kurt summoned a maid to come in and ordered her to fetch some tea. The woman nodded and went away to retrieve the goods. Blaine was still walking around the room, his fingers tracing the backs of the books while he sniffed up the scent of old, dusty books. It was something about that smell that Blaine loved, it took him back, back into the day.

Kurt sat down behind his desk and watched Blaine, the simplicity of watching the other male brought a warm feeling to his heart. He couldn't believe that something as simple at watching someone could make him feel like this…

The maid returned and set the tea down on Kurt's desk before leaving again. Kurt poured two cups of tea and cleared his throat. "You can sit, if you'd like Blaine." He said, bringing Blaine back to reality.

"Oh.. yes, thank you." Blaine said, sitting down across from Kurt. They sipped from their tea and glanced at each other above the rims of their cups. "This is really good." Commented Blaine.

"Thank you, did I tell you that you look quite dashing today." Kurt said, eying the other man in his suit. It was the same suit Blaine wore to his father's party but that didn't mean he didn't look as dapper in it as last time.

Blaine blushed a bit and smiled. "Thank you, you look lovely as well, Kurt." He said.

"Ah yes, that is one of my fortes, no?"

"True…" Blaine admitted. "You always look fabulous."

"I know." Kurt laughed. "You do know that you weren't obliged to look like this, right? I could care less about what you wore, Blaine."

"I know but… I… I didn't want to be looked down on here. They'll still know this suit is a few years old so I'll already be looked upon like less than them but if I showed up in my usual attire then people would look at me like I'm scum… and I don't want that so did it more for myself than anything else." Blaine explained.

"I see, just know I wouldn't think any less of you." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and answered. "I know that, Kurt. Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for, Blaine." The brunette said.

Their conversation returned to the easy banter they were used to and time flew, more than an hour had passed before Blaine noticed he needed to get back to work. Kurt let a maid inform Santana and they went back up to the room where Blaine's canvas was put.

Santana was already lying down again. Kurt and Blaine bid their goodbyes for now and Blaine went back to his easel. He picked up his pencil once again and continued his work. Santana however wanted to proceed with her plan.

"So curly top, you and my husband get along suite well no?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am I think you could say Kurt and I are friends." He answered, his pencil still scratching away on the white surface.

"Hmm… he bought one of you paintings no?" Santana dug deeper.

Blaine now looked up at her and squeezed his eyes a bit more shut. "Yes he did, what about it?"

"Nothing, nothing just… it's very beautiful." The woman said, biting her lip in anticipation. "If I may, who is portrayed on the painting, just to know…"

"I'd rather not share that miss, I don't like to involve my personal life in my work." He said.

"I just want to know, Blaine why won't you just tell me?" Santana asked, her voice more dangerous than before.

"Because I don't know you, miss, I don't want to share my private life with strangers, thank you." Blaine bit back.

Santana sighed in defeat and slumped down on the lounge chair. "Now if you'd retake your former position that would help." Blaine sassed.

The woman grumbled something but complied. Blaine finished his sketch and started with the paint when the details were perfect. He let little blobs of paint fall onto the wooden panel he used as mixing platform and mixing the colors until they were perfect.

He painted the canvas with the determined and graceful precise streaks. Slowly living it up, the more he progressed the more you saw a scenery coming to life. The sun was setting and the light in the room was digressing, making it hard to paint.

"I think it's best if we stop now, I can't work with this little light." Blaine said, putting his utilities down. Santana nodded and disappeared the moment Kurt was about to enter the room. He frowned as he saw Santana leave but took peace with the fact that Blaine had stopped for today. The man stood in the doorway, observing the other while he cleaned up. Blaine cleaned up and put everything back into perfect place almost being autistic about the whole deal. Kurt found it endearing though.

Blaine leaned down to close the case with the paint in, giving Kurt a good view of his bottom. He looked at his hands, peeling off the remainders of paint as he walked into a soft yet firm object. Blaine looked up and noticed he had walked into Kurt.

Both men were now standing chest to chest, looking into each other's eyes while their breaths mingled. Their eyes turned slightly darker and they both knew what they wanted but they couldn't get it… now in this era…

They were awoken by a maid who entered the hallway. They put some space back between each other and blushed furiously. Kurt cleared his throat and spoke up. "Hi… I euh… I just wanted to ask if you'd like to have dinner with me?"

Blaine looked at the other man with disbelief and nodded dumbly. "Yeah… yes I would very much like that."

"Good, now if you'd follow me…" Kurt said, walking away towards his chambers. He opened the door and entered Kurt's bedroom. The room was classy and simple two leather chairs, some more bookcases a big bed against the wall and a large mirror against the wall. It was a very cozy room that emitted a certain warmth.

Kurt opened a door and stepped inside, Blaine followed and peaked. The whole room was filled to the brim with clothes. The curly man gasped as he took in the amount of clothing Kurt possessed. This was crazy… "Kurt… are that all clothes?" he asked, his voice unsteady.

Kurt turned back to Blaine with a bright smile on his face. "Yes, my summer clothes are in another room though so we'll have to find something that suits you in these. Now go shower and come back clean." Kurt ordered, pointing to the bathroom.

Blaine nodded dumbly and went to the bathroom to wash himself. The man cleaned himself and looked at his reflection in the mirror, what had he fallen into?

Kurt was snooping in his wardrobe, finding something that would fit. He had laid out a shirt already but he wasn't entirely pleased with it so he kept searching. "Oh and don't bother with clothes just come back in here in your underwear!" Kurt shouted to Blaine.

Blaine heard his words and blushed. _What?!_ He though. _Why would… Kurt wanted…. Huh?!_  
Blaine took peace with it all and shouted back that he would do it. He was nervous though.

The man had cleaned up perfectly and entered the bedroom in nothing more bit his underwear, his torso and legs exposed. Kurt turned around and saw the other man, his breathing hitched and he cleared his throat. "I… euh… the shirt is right there, let me fetch you some pants." Kurt said, turning back to his clothes with a red face.

He grabbed some black dress pants that would fit Blaine perfectly and a fitting jacket in the same color. Blaine had already pulled on the shirt as Kurt handed him the rest of the outfit and the other dove back in the closet once more, pulling out a bowtie.

Blaine was now dressed in a black suit with a red dress shirt and a black and red striped bowtie, his hair was smoothed out with gel he had found in Kurt's bathroom. The man looked dapper, very dapper at that.

Kurt took in the other man's appearance and got out one of his simple black trench coats which he handed to Blaine. The man accepted it and pulled it on. Kurt gave him another onceover yet he still wasn't fully content, he looked around the room and it struck him. He grabbed a simple black fedora and put it on Blaine's head. The other smiled and pulled up his eyebrows.

"Now you are dressed good enough to be seen with me." Kurt winked.

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Come on handsome."

"Ah someone that recognizes it!" Kurt said, pulling Blaine out of his room after pulling his own coat on and draping Blaine's scarf around his neck. Blaine's heart swelled at the sight of Kurt wearing his scarf.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked as they got in the carriage.

"Geoffrey, El Palazio, please." Kurt said. The chauffeur nodded and drove them to the small Spanish restaurant. They got out and entered the small building, it was very cozy and the interior was authentic Spanish. Blaine loved it yet he hated it as well….

The place was filled with important looking people and they were seated quickly. Blaine ordered a Spanish wine and the seafood paella before even seeing the menu. Kurt looked up at the man with raised eyebrows but ordered the exact same thing, he trusted Blaine's expertize on this for some reason.

Blaine's whole demeanor had changed when they had entered the restaurant, he walked more proudly with his head held up high and his voice was steady and filled with authority. Kurt was intrigues by this all, it was as if Blaine was made for this life.

The conversation flowed like always and the food was delicious, it was a very good evening and Kurt was happy he didn't bump into anyone who knew him. Otherwise they'd have to make up some sort of story because no matter how much Kurt liked Blaine's company people of his status still frowned upon Blaine's descent.

They got back into the carriage and rode to Blaine's house. "I really enjoyed this, Blaine." Kurt said.

"Me too, it was nice."

"Only nice?" Kurt pouted.

"OK more than nice, brilliant?" Blaine smiled.

"I like the sound of that." The brunette said, sporting his own smile. "Do you need another day to finish the painting?" Kurt asked.

"I do, I want it to be good and I haven't painted all the surfaces yet so yes I most certainly need another day and maybe two if I don't get the details right." Blaine explained.

"Good… so when do you want to work further?"

"I don't know, I'm free pretty much every day." Blaine smiled.

"Good, you can come over every day but Thursday, I have a meeting then." Kurt explained.

"Would tomorrow work?"

"That would be great." The pale man smiled brightly. "Maybe we can get something to eat again."

"I would like that very much Kurt." The darker male responded. The carriage came to a halt and Blaine knew they had reached his house. He looked down at his lap and blushed. "I… we need to part again."

Kurt nodded and spoke. "I know, that doesn't mean I like it though." He laughed, Blaine joined in with a chuckle and looked up at Kurt. Their eyes met again and Blaine couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Kurt… I… I need to tell you something." Blaine stumbled over his words a bit as he was trying to get them out. "I… I have these… Feelings for… for you and I… I just can't ignore them anymore." He said, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Blaine…"

"No, I know this is wrong and you have a wife! You are married for god's sake and I bet you love Santana and all but I can't stop this Kurt, I know I have feelings for you and you probably never want to see me again and I hate the thought of that but I understand. You don't need to pay me for the painting, you probably don't want me to finish it anyway, I'll just… I'll just get out of your hair and all…" Blaine rambled, opening the door of the carriage.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt ordered the man.

The curly man froze and looked down at his shoes. "Don't do this to yourself, Blaine… why wouldn't I wanna see you anymore?"

"Because you think I'm sick for liking other men, just like the rest of this world but please don't report me… I can't bare the thought of having to flee and leave Britt…" he said, beginning to ramble again.

Kurt knew that talking wouldn't help so he did something he never thought he would do but he wanted to do for so long now. He pressed his lips against Blaine's and kissed the man passionately. Blaine registered Kurt's lips on his and melted into the kiss, the two men let their lips glide over each other and enjoyed the feeling and taste of the other.

They finally broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. "Blaine…" started Kurt before being shushed by another one of Blaine's kisses.

"Don't… don't ruin this perfect moment…" he said. Kurt nodded and closed the space between them once more.

* * *

_**A/N: exactly 5000 words be happy people! Whooo thank you for the reviews! Thank you KrazyforKlaine and here's chapter 5 ;) hihi**_

_**So I lost this entirely when my laptop crashed and rewrote this in one go so be happy geez what I do for you guys…. Ugh but I hope you like it and I didn't have the energy for spelling check after rewriting it all so don't be mad if you find errors!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW! Review if not for the story then for the effort I put into this…. Please?**_

_**Xxx Iza**_


	6. tu veux mon amour?

_**A/N: ok new chapter hope you like it! But just a moment to say DAAAAAMN GUUUUUYS! I checked my e-mail Saturday and they were like all favorites or follows (Author) just thank you soooooooo much! And thank you KrazyforKlaine for the review, I am better and I hate my computer for crashing! But it's ok! Phew now read on!**_

_**WARNING: smut at the beginning of the chapter! All written in **__this kind of way __**is smut! Hope you like it!**_

* * *

"_Fuck Kurt! Hnnn please more, i need more baby!" Blaine whined. The man was trashing on the bed, his skin burning up at the formidable sensation he felt. His thick cock stood proudly, representing his arousal as another man's hands slid down his body, caressing his abs, his nipples and that delicious V-shape at his hips. A mouth sucked on the tender skin of his hip, teeth gazing the bone and a jolt of pain and pleasure shot through the darker man's body as Kurt bit down. _

_Blaine's hands flew to Kurt's hair, anchoring himself. He needed this and he needed this badly. He looked down and saw Kurt gazing up at him, his eyes dark with arousal and lips plump and kiss-swollen. The curly man moaned at the sight and let his head fall back against the mattress. Kurt's hands kept teasing him, dragging nails across the inside of his thigh and fiddling with his sensitive nipples. "Kurt please, do something!" Blaine growled. _

"_So inpatient, you know Blaine all good comes to those who wait." Kurt winked pulling back from the other man and sitting back on the bed. Blaine whined at the los of skin and sat up as fast as he could, only to be greeted with a wonderful sight. Kurt was pumping his cock, teasingly slow. Blaine couldn't keep his eyes of the long, thick member, noting it was the most beautiful cock he had ever seen. _

_The painter crawled over to Kurt, bowing his head as he did so and looking at the other man through his lashes. Blaine licked his lips, moistening them before he took his lower lip between his teeth. "So good, feels so good." Kurt moaned as he flicked a finger of the sensitive head. _

_Blaine moved more forward and pulled Kurt's hand of the object of his wantonness. He pushed the other man down, displaying him like a canvas that still needed to be painted. Blaine draped his body over the pale man and sucked at his neck. He bit the tender flesh, feeling the muscle underneath it. He could feel Kurt's heartbeat quickening. He let his hands roam over the canvas and grabbed Kurt's bottom roughly, bringing his hips up to meet his own. A loud moan escaped both men as their cocks slid together, lubricated by precome and sweat. They started rutting together picking up tempo the longer they were busy. Breath mingled between their agape mouths, pleasure obstructing their kissing as moans and groans kept escaping their mouths. _

"_So close, so close Kurt." Blaine breathed, feeling the tight coiling heat in his abdomen. He opened his eyes and looked into Kurt's, their noses brushed together sweetly and their lips molded together in a searing kiss, tongues battled roughly as smacking sounds rang through the room. Their balls slapped together as Blaine hoisted Kurt's legs over his shoulders. _

"_Blaine! Ugh faster!" Kurt demanded, his hands on Blaine's ass, guiding the other man in his movements. The air in the room seem to thicken with each second that passed. Blaine obliged and snapped his hips forward at a faster pace, digging his cock into Kurt's flesh. "Close Blaine, so close." Kurt sighed, throwing his head back in ecstasy. _

_Blaine's orgasm hit him hard, spilling all over Kurt's abdomen as he rode out his pleasure. Kurt followed soon after him, mixing their come on his stomach. Blaine collapsed on top of the other man, their chests colliding with a wet sound. Blaine buried his head into the crook of Kurt's neck and started kissing and nipping at the skin he could reach. _

Blaine awoke from his dream with a sticky feeling surrounding his cock. He lifted the covers and saw his limp cock and a come-stain on the sheets. Well that was one of the disadvantages of sleeping naked. He threw the covers off of him and walked to the bathroom, not bothering to put clothes on. He filled a bowl with water, not bothering to put some on the kettle to have warm water. Blaine grabbed a washcloth and started cleaning himself up.

Blaine thought about his dream and how it all seemed so real. He wanted it to be real… he had to meet Kurt again today to finish Santana's painting, Santana, his wife… The man shook his head and rid himself of all those poisonous thoughts. Maybe they could play the game of love after all, maybe there was an existing chance for him and Kurt… he looked into the mirror and saw a little bit of stubble that casted a dark shadow on his cheeks. He grabbed his razor blade and smoothened his face.

He dragged his hand over his face and felt satisfied with the result. He went back to his bedroom and got dressed. He wore Kurt's clothes, knowing he needed to return them and it were the only clothes that seemed suitable for the occasion in his closet. He looked at himself in the mirror and noted he'd have to stop by the barber's soon. The man quickly ate and left the apartment.

People now stared at Blaine more openly, these clothes were far more expensive than the ones he wore before. The soft fabrics was bertaying the worth and soon someone spoke to Blaine. "Bonjour Blaine, ce sont des vêtements thés belles. Avez-vous un commanditaire?" Michel laughed. Blaine knew the man from la folie and knew he didn't mean too much with the comment. Let's just say he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. (Hello Blaine, those are some very pretty clothes. Do you have a sponsor?")

"C' est pour moi de savoir et pour vous de deviner, mon ami. Je crois que vous pouvez l'appeler ça mais je ne dis rien plus." Blaine responded, a smug smile gracing his face as he saw the confused look on Michel's face. "Je dois aller." He said before taking off again. (That is for me to know and for you to find out, my friend. I think you could call it that but I say nothing more. / I have to go.)

Blaine walked further along and reached Kurt's house after a while. Blaine had to admit he liked walking to Kurt's place. He didn't know whether it was because of the physical exercise or the fact that he would see Kurt then, probably the latter though. The man knocked on the door and he was being let in by the same maid as yesterday. She gave him a once over and a weird look when she noticed the outfit. The woman had seen the same clothes on her master after all.

Blaine handed over his, or better said Kurt's, coat to the maid , who quickly ran off with it. Kurt had come out of his study and saw Blaine standing in the hall. The man placed himself against a doorpost as Blaine hadn't noticed his arrival. The curly male was still taking in his surroundings and Kurt couldn't help but think of it as cute. He saw the little details he loved so much about the man like the way he held himself or the he wrung his hands together in anticipation, the way he worried his lower lip between his teeth… Kurt's list went on and on. The man knew he shouldn't feel this way about someone else than Santana and certainly not another male but he couldn't stop himself. Kurt was falling for the handsome Spaniard and he knew it, if what he felt wasn't love already.

Blaine turned to look at Kurt and reached for his heart as he actually saw the man. "Jesus, Kurt. You scared me." The man laughed, dropping his hand.

Kurt walked over to the man and giggled a bit. "I'm sorry Blaine, that wasn't my intention. I see you got here well, didn't get too much trouble at Montmartre? I should've thought it through." Kurt sighed, pulling at the lapels of the jacket.

"No, they know me there, Kurt. Michel did ask if I had a sponsor though…" Blaine said, a teasing look in his eyes. The darker man cocked his head a bit to the left and his eyes wandered to Kurt's lips. "Do I?" he asked licking his lips. "Do I have a sugar daddy?" the man looked through his lashes and flicked his nose against Kurt's.

The pale man let out a shuddering breath as he put more space between him and Blaine. "Blaine… we need to talk. If you would follow me into the study please." Kurt said, walking away. Blaine sighed and obliged, following the man.

They entered the room and Kurt sat down on his chair. Blaine moved in front of Kurt, sitting down on the large desk. "Come on Kurt, don't be a spoil sport." Blaine whined. He had dreamt about it and frankly the man wanted more, he wanted way more.

"I'm not being a spoil sport, Blaine. I just want to set some rules and clarify some things ok?" the man said with a stern voice. Blaine nodded and leaned back a bit. "First you are lucky Santana is still sleeping, second I'm not a homosexual." Blaine snorted a bit at that.

"Oh come on Kurt, you can't deny you have feelings for me, otherwise you wouldn't have let me kiss you last night. Right?" the last word came out of Blaine's mouth unsure. The man was scared that he would lose Kurt, that he was just a game to the other man. A poor little painter that he found endearing to string along, maybe he would fuck Blaine and then throw him out because he didn't want to damage his rank in his social circle.

"Blaine, I-I'm scared because indeed I can't deny I have feelings for you but I don't know how this can possibly work. I mean with the position I'm in, people can't know I have these feelings for another man, Blaine. You know what they do to men like us. I don't want to go through that and most importantly I don't want you to go through that. Look I-I care about you… a lot but Blaine I don't want to cause any of us harm." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand in his.

The darker man looked into those cerulean eyes and spoke. "Kurt, I would go through all of that, not caring how long we were together but at last knowing I did something right in my life. I think it would pain us more not to give in to our feelings than actually undergo those horrible things you think of. I want you, Kurt, I want to be with you and frankly I don't care about the consequences. I dare to say that I love you, Kurt. I love you." Blaine said, tightening his grip on Kurt's hand.

"Are you sure about this? This matter isn't one to go over lightly, Blaine. It could cause us and people around us a lot of harm. I can't deny I want to live a little while I'm alive but I don't want to see the person I… the person I _love _harmed in any way." Kurt was now on his feet, standing between Blaine's legs, his face buried in the soft black curls of his lover.

"I want us to try this, Kurt, I want us to be more and I want that with all my heart. A wise man once said only strong people follow their hearts and switch off their reason. I know this is dangerous and it… it could get us killed but somehow I'm willing to die for this love, the love I feel for you is something I have never felt before, Kurt and I want to treasure it." Blaine buried his face into Kurt's chest, listening to the comforting heartbeat.

"Then I guess we'll have to figure out a way to make it work." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine on top of his head.

"I guess we'll have to." Blaine agreed, looking up to his lover. "Kiss me?" he asked. Kurt chuckled a bit but complied, he kissed the man sweetly, reassuring him everything would be ok as long as they are together. Together they were invincible.

Santana had awoken out of her slumber and entered the study of her husband just as the two men had closed the gap between them. "You know if you guys are really serious about this you'll have to tell the staff or keep it more secret, your choice, Kurt." She said in a bored tone.

The men quickly parted and looked at the Latina in shock. "Santana, this… it's not what you think it is…" Kurt said, his voice quivering. This couldn't be happening just as they were together Santana would rat Blaine out and the man would be killed and tortured and Kurt would have to live with that guilt for his whole life and spend said life with the woman who inflicted his pain.

"Oh I know what this is Kurt, I know you love our little curly top over here and you two want to be together and have sweet, loving sex and I don't care what you two do just be careful so no one gets hurt, ok? I don't want to see you boys somewhere dead in a ditch or worse." she said, her eyes showing compassion. It was weird for Kurt he didn't know his wife had any real feelings he thought she faked them all…

"Wha-what is your game play here Santana, I know you and you wouldn't do something like this if there wasn't anything in it for you." Kurt said, detaching himself completely from Blaine.

"Oh you know me too well, Kurtiekins. I do have a motive hidden behind this but I actually am concerned for you guys as well. Do you really think that I can't see the way you guys look at each other? Do you really think I don't desire that very same thing? I envy you Kurt, I envy the fact that you have found someone that worships the ground you walk on and I envy the fact that you love him just as much as he loves you so I don't want to ruin this for you guys. I'm not totally heartless you know." She snickered.

Kurt looked down at the floor and felt a body pressing against his backside and hands circling his waist. "Thank you miss." Blaine said, planting a kiss on Kurt's neck.

"Yeah, yeah I'm great I know now come on short stuff you have a painting of me to finish." The woman said walking away to the room they had set up for Blaine to work in.

The painter followed swiftly and resumed his painting, he colored the piece of art and worked on the smaller details. The man was entranced by his painting, whenever he was busy with his art he would just crawl into his own little world and just be. The man's brush flicked over the canvas with perfect ease and the painting lived.

A couple of hours later Blaine was done and Santana was stiff from lying there. The woman rounded and looked at the painting. She gasped and threw her arms around Blaine's neck. "Dios mio! This is beautiful, Blaine. Thank you…" she said, tears glistering in her eyes.

She was right through, the painting was exceedingly beautiful. The man let out a loud laugh and answered. "I still have to repaint some of the surfaces so that the paint will stay those colors and amplify some of the details but other than that it's done."

"Thank you." The woman smiled.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Blaine was packing all the supplies and he knew Kurt was watching but he didn't care. A warm feeling swelled in his heart and spread out over his whole body. He was happy, for the first time in a while Blaine was actually happy. The man couldn't keep the foolish grin off his face and somehow he didn't care.

He finished up and walked over to Kurt. "Hey there handsome." He smiled.

"Hey." Kurt responded, kissing him briefly. "I think we should tell the staff, and make sure they keep quiet. I want us to be safe to be ourselves here. This is my home and I don't want to feel like I can't be myself here and truth is you are a part of me, Blaine."

"If that is what you want to do then I'm not going to stop you but is anyone from the staff not loyal to you? If there is then I hate to say it but I think you'll have to fire them. I don't want to put us in harm's way and that is one option to prevent that." Blaine said, worry in his eyes. He knew by saying this that Kurt might have to fire someone and he knew how hard it was to survive with the little bit of money people earned here.

Kurt thought but he couldn't think of anyone. Most of the maids he had known since adolescence or childhood and he knew they cared about him and his happiness. The only new maid was Anne-Marie but he wasn't worried about the young woman seeing as he had picked her up from the streets, fed and nursed her back to health, she stayed here out of free will.

"I am sure all of them are loyal Blaine, I know you'd hate it if I were to fire someone but I don't think that will be necessary. Ok, love?" Blaine looked up to him with his big brown eyes. "What is it?"

"You used a pet name." Blaine giggled.

"Oh I…I"

"I liked it." Blaine said, kissing the man sweetly. The kiss soon turned into a more passionate one and Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as their tongues collided. They parted, both gasping for air. They made sure their hair was ok before Kurt assembled everyone in the house into the living room.

The fire was sounding on the background and it casted a soft glow over Kurt's posture as he stood in front of everyone. They were all seated and they all looked at their master and the unknown man with curiosity. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand before speaking.

"People I have an announcement to make, things are going to change around here." Some of the people broke out in rumor with worried looks on their faces. "Now, now no one will be fired or anything it's just something that will have relevance to your talking and my personal life." Kurt said, glancing at Blaine. "You all know I don't really love Santana in the way I should love her. You all know that so let's not pretend this is a complete and utter shock for you all. Now I think I do have found love. This doesn't mean Santana and I aren't together anymore, but I'll have to ask a great deal of you all." The man took a deep breath and continued. "I have found love… in… in another man." Kurt said, grasping Blaine's hand in his, anchoring himself and bringing up the courage to keep going. "Now I know this is being seen upon as a sin but I can't stop these feelings I have for Blaine and i don't want to either. This man brings me more happiness than I have ever felt and I want to savor it. Now I hope I… we can count on your integrity so you won't speak of this to anyone else, are we clear?"

Everyone looked at their master with wide eyes except Marie-Anne and Françoise. A middle aged woman stood up. "Master you can't be serious! This is a sin! You will burn in hell for this! Please no!" Bernadette pleaded.

"Now!" Françoise said with a stern voice. "Help me up will you, child?" she asked Marie-Anne. The girl obliged and supported the elderly woman. "I have known this man since he was a baby and I love him like he's my own son. I think we all should be happy he has found love in someone, we all know he and Santana tolerate each other and sometimes they have better days where they actually talk but I am happy for Kurt, he deserves someone like that young man next to him! If you would all just look at them then you would accept it and support them in their choice because it probably wasn't an easy one." The woman said.

Kurt looked at her with adoration in his eyes, he knew Françoise would support him, she was like a mother to him. Kurt mouthed a thank you towards the woman and resumed talking. "Now this is Blaine and I would like you all to treat him like you treat me or Santana, my wife knows of this and she supports our decision. Now this is all I have to tell you, I hope you will follow my orders and let us be happy." The man finished.

They all cleared out and Blaine, Kurt and Françoise were the only ones left. The couple was smiling happily at each other as the elder woman hobbled over to them. "You boys better know what you're going to have to do to keep this a healthy relationship. I don't want any of you hurt and if you boys ever want to talk or if you have questions just come to me ok?" she asked with a wink.

Kurt blushed a bit and Blaine had to admit he was intrigued with the woman. How could she be so different from all the others why was she taking it so well? Blaine decided to ask her.

The woman chuckled and explained. "I had a brother, he already died but he was just like you two, madly in love with a person of the same gender. I have to admit it was hard on the family and they banned him. Everyone abandoned him, except me. We kept meeting in secret and he would gush about his lover all the time and I could only see the love in his eyes for Pascale, Jeffrey was so in love that it didn't matter to me with whom. I just wanted him to be happy… but people found out and it… it didn't end well for both of them, I don't want that to happen to you guys so please the only thing I ask of you is to be careful." She said, gazing into their eyes.

They nodded and reassured her they would be fine, they had to be…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The two men had spent the rest of the day with each other, just talking about whatever came to their minds and getting to know each other better. Kurt told Blaine stories about when he was a kid and how the maids would care for him after his mother had died. Kurt was only seven when Elizabeth had died but he knew she had been a good mother. The maids had told him a lot about his mother and he had been internally grateful for that fact. He had told Blaine how his father was a great man, he was just very busy. The man had changed when his wife passed away though. Burt had become colder but not towards his son, Kurt would always stay the apple of his eye.

Blaine enjoyed listening to these stories he loved how Kurt's entire face would lit up and how the man would make big hand gestures to illustrate the story better. Blaine knew this was it for him, this is the life he wanted, the life he left his home for. The man didn't speak about his family, and Kurt wondered if he ever would but Kurt didn't care, all that mattered was that Blaine was with him now and that Blaine was his… forever.

The day came to an end and Blaine had to leave again, to much sadness of both parties. The curly man walked back home and laid down on the couch with a satisfied grin painted on his face. This day had been perfect…

* * *

_**A/N: whoo what did you guys think of the smut? Not my best but I try, I had just woken up when I wrote this yes that means on an empty stomach… and it was the best I could come up with now I have a QUESTION! Do you guys want the whole, like very long version, or can I skip a couple of months till the more exciting parts or do you want the cotton candy full that causes cavities? You can choose!**_

_**THANK YOU ALL AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**Now I will try to update every Monday when possible but exams are coming up and damn I hate that period so there can be some delay don't be angry at meeeee!**_

_**Love you all, xxx Iza ;)**_


	7. le secret

_**A/N: author's note at the back! Read please! **_

_**Thank you KrazyforKlaine for the reviews! It makes my day and you too Sparlingsoul but I know you! ;)**_

_**WARNING: SMUT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**_

_**Disclaimer: all you recognize isn't mine **__** sadly….**_

* * *

A couple of months passed and the couple was going steady. They spent more and more time together, going out more frequently and the men's level of wariness was decreasing at a fast pace. It was getting more and more dangerous for them to go out and just be, they knew they could never act like a couple but they thought they could get away with very close friends. Apparently they were wrong.

Santana had enough of this little façade and went up to the men who were snuggling on the couch. They had taken the habit of being very affectionate inside the house, Kurt and Blaine wouldn't budge a meter from each other's side and Santana understood that but it didn't take away the twang she felt in her chest when she saw how happy they were.

"Kurt, Blaine… we need to talk." She said, rounding the couch. The woman came to a halt in front of the them and looked down on the couple. Kurt and Blaine sat up and attentively lookeding at the woman.

"Santana, would you do us the pleasure by enunciating what you have to say?" Kurt replied in a gentle tone. He looked quite uneasy, grabbing the hand of his lover.

The woman sighed, she hated the fact that she had to tell them this but it had to be done before someone found out and destroyed their lives. "I… you guys need to be more careful, the gents here are sensing there is something more between you two. I don't want you to hide away here all the time but… do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Blaine looked at her with understanding in his eyes. The darker male had seen the sideway glances and the hushed whispers but he wanted to bask in the love of this man for as long as possible. It had been a few months but the man knew it was only a matter of time before Kurt would move on and leave Blaine to patch himself up.

Kurt nodded, burying his face in his hands. The man hated this, the controversy surrounding their relationship and the secrecy they had to uphold for them to be safe was murdering, Kurt could feel it was weighing on their relationship and with that came the fact that he and Blaine had done nothing… intimate… with each other and Kurt was craving it, his lover was a good-looking man and Kurt had to admit he wanted a taste of Blaine.

"I know, Santana we will keep an eye out." Kurt answered.

"Good." The woman said with a firm look painted on her face.

"I think I better go, Britt will expect me soon and I don't want her to spend the evening alone again." Blaine said, getting off the couch.

Kurt sighed and stood up as well. "You know I hate this, but remember… I will never say goodbye to you, Blaine."

"I know, I wouldn't want it any other way." The man smiled. He kissed his lover sweetly on the lips and left for the hallway where he know the maid would hand him his coat and he would be on his way home again.

Kurt looked at Blaine until the man left from his sight. He returned his gaze back to his wife after that and spoke. "San, can I talk to you. I mean have a serious conversation." Kurt raised his eyebrows emphasing the last part of his statement.

The woman sat down next to him and nodded. "Of course."

"I'm not kidding Santana, I… I need you…" Kurt said, his voice quivering a bit at that.

"I am being serious Kurt but I don't know if I'll be much of a help. Maybe you should talk to Françoise about this, she might be a bigger aid than me." She said, laying a hand on his shoulder before walking out of the room.

Kurt knew she was right but it didn't take away the nerves in the pit of his stomach. Fran was still one of the women that had raised him, she was like a mother to him and this was kind of embarrassing. Kurt called one of the maids and ordered her to fetch Françoise from wherever she was.

The woman entered the room, wobbling over to the couch where her master was seated. Kurt was caught up in a daydream when the elderly woman arrived so she cleared her throat, attracting his attention towards her. "You wanted to see me master Kurt?"

"I did, can we talk for a moment?" he asked patting the seat next to him.

The woman got a slight feeling of fright in her core but she didn't let it get to her. She sat down and nodded. "It's… it's about Blaine and me, we- I mean…"

Fran noticed his frustration and set a gently hand on the small of his back. "Kurt don't be afraid to talk to me, boy. Is everything ok with you and Blaine?"

"Yes! I mean yes, everything is splendid but… our relationship lacks… passion I mean we haven't… you know…" Kurt stuttered, making a lot of hand-gestures to indicate what he was trying to say.

The gray-haired woman laughed a little at the comfortableness of the young man and shook her head. "Oh dear, I knew that I mean I do still change your sheets but I don't think you need to worry. Blaine is a very caring and sweet young man and if I know a bit about him then I think you'll have to take initiative, ma pusse. He probably wants it as bad as you but he won't cave in, he respects you too much to do such a thing. He knows you are inexperienced at this aspect in relationships with other males and he doesn't want to pressure you or hurt you because he couldn't keep to himself." She said calmly.

"I do want him but I'm… I'm scared, Fran, I mean I don't know the first thing about doing that… with another male and I have no idea what it's going to be like." The man admitted, he didn't know it was such a big issue for him until he had this talk with Françoise. He was glad he had engaged in this conversation though.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Blaine arrived home and the man was surprised to note that he was the first one home. Brittany mush have gone out for drinks with her fellow performers. The man set up a kettle of water and grabbed some tea from the cabinets.

Blaine couldn't stop thinking about his relationship with Kurt as well. The man knew he was ready for more but he didn't want to lose Kurt because of his foolishness. Kurt was worth so much more than sex and Blaine had to admit that even without the sex he felt happier than ever.

It bugged the man that they couldn't go public and that he couldn't scream it off the rooftops but he had taken knowledge in that from the beginning so he wasn't going to fret about it. He wanted to clear his mind, rid it from all these thoughts.

The man went into his room and got his easel and supplies and set them down in the dingy looking living room. The kettle began to sound and he quickly got the pot off of the stove and poured himself a cup of tea. The sweet aroma of leaf-water surrounded him as he sipped from the dulcet drink.

He set the cup down and put a canvas on the easel, he grabbed one of his pencils and began to sketch a random man. He redid some things when he thought he could do it better, meanwhile taking an occasional sip during his drawing.

The door opened and Britt came in, laughing as she yelled a goodbye to her friends. She took off her coat before looking at Blaine. The girl was a bit startled as she saw the man in their home. She hadn't seen Blaine in quite a while actually, it made the girl a bit sad but she knew Blaine was happy. Brittany needed her dolphin to be happy.

"Blainey!" she yelled before throwing her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Hey Britt." Giggled the man as he cleaned off his jowl.

"I am so happy you're home! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know, I'm sorry about that Britt. I promise I'll spend more time with you, ok?" the short man smiled brightly.

"You don't need to give up your time with Kurt for me, Blaine, I know he makes you happy and you deserve to be happy." The girl answered.

"Thank you Britt."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The duo went out for drinks a couple of days later in a tavern, near the Opera. It was expensive but Kurt had the money, and he wanted to treat his lover well. They were quietly talking, not noticing the pair of eyes directed at them.

A male with fair skin and light-brown hair watched them interact, he found it repulsing. It disgusted him that they were sitting so close and laughing so genuinely with one and other. How could other people not pick up on this sin? It was a mystery to this man.

Blaine was dressed in Kurt's clothes so he wouldn't stand out in this environment. Blaine even had his own section in the pale man's wardrobe by now. They knew that if they wanted this to work Blaine would have to look rich as well. Blaine needed to fit into this society and too much of Kurt's surprise Blaine was doing a very good job at that.

The man who was watching them stood up from his seat and made his way to the couple. "Excuse me, my name is Hunter Clarington, Duke of Winchester."

The duo looked at the man with surprise, why had the approached them? "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my companion, Blaine Andressio Moreno." Kurt answered.

"Ah, Kurt Hummel I think I've heard that name around." The man answered. Hunter had heard that name before and he knew all too well who Kurt was. Then he diverted his gaze back to Blaine and spoke. "I can't say your name rings a bell I'm sorry." Hunter said with a smug smile on his face.

"Well…" Blaine said, standing up from his seat and extending his hand. "Blaine Andressio Moreno, Duque de Catalunia. " the man spoke with authority in his voice. Blaine knew he had shocked Kurt and Kurt would probably think Blaine was lying and scheming his way out of this situation but the truth was that he had just been honest with himself and others for the first time in a very long period.

Hunter was quite taken aback by this, Catalunia was one of the most well-faring regions in Spain. Blaine had to come from money then. "Well, Mister Andressio, it's a pleasure to meet you. I don't want to be rude but I have an appointment at Mr. Grey's house." The man left without further ado and Blaine sat back down, not looking at Kurt.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurt and Blaine were back at Kurt's house when the pale man hissed at his lover. "Blaine, you can't go around telling these kind of lies, people will figure out the truth sooner or later."

The darker man was angry, but he knew he couldn't blame Kurt for not believing him. "The truth is that it's all true, Kurt." He snapped.

"Blaine, you can fool others but don't tell me these lies!" Kurt said, his voice strengthening.

"I am not!" Blaine yelled.

"Stop it Blaine!"

"Why won't you believe me Kurt!? Why!?"

"Because you can't be! You could never have hidden such a big part of you from me for this long! You just can't so stop lying, please!" the pale man pleaded.

Blaine sighed in defeat. "Kurt, I… you know Spanish dukes are marked at their eighteenth birthday with the crest of their province, no?" Kurt nodded and Blaine went on with his story. "So that would imply I have a crest tattooed on my back…" the other man nodded again.

"But… you haven't got one…" Kurt said. "I've seen you… with less clothing on."

"You have but you have never seen my back." Blaine pointed out and Kurt had to admit he hadn't . Every time he had seen Blaine even remotely naked he had turned away. "So it is possible…"

"Just get it over with Blaine!"

"Ok." The man said, shrugging off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. His dark skin was revealed piece by piece making Kurt's mouth water. the shirt was now hanging loose by his sides, he turned around and let the piece of silk fall onto the ground, revealing a red and yellow tattoo. It was an elegant form, swirling along the tanned skin.

Kurt gasped as he indeed saw the crest. It was real… The man stepped closer towards his lover and let his hand glide over the surface where his almond skin was covered. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Blaine." Kurt said, his lips ghosting over Blaine's neck.

A shudder ran down the darker man's spine as he felt the hot breath on his skin. Hand glided over his sides, tickling him lightly. Blaine moistened his lips, letting out a sigh as Kurt's hands roamed his abdomen.

The pale man dragged his hands over the smooth expanse of skin, feeling the soft hairs against his hands. Kurt didn't really know what he was doing so he decided just to go with what felt right. He set his lips on Blaine's neck and began sucking at the muscly flesh, occasionally gazing his teeth over it.

Blaine moaned loudly at that, his hands reaching behind his back and grabbing Kurt's ass. That sudden movement made Kurt stop everything he was doing, breaking away from his lover. "Blaine…"

"Oh god, Kurt I'm so sorry…"

"Shut up Blaine and follow me." The man ordered, grabbing Blaine's hand in his and dragging the other man up the stairs to his room. Kurt pushed Blaine against the door from the moment they were inside.

His lips found Blaine's collarbone and he bit down, drawing a moan from the other man. "Mierda cariño!" Blaine said, intertwining his hands in Kurt's hair, pushing the other man's face closer to his skin.

"Merde Blaine je veux toi, je suis désespéré pour toi." The man spoke into the other's skin, inhaling the musky scent of the other man. Blaine began to fiddle with the buttons on Kurt's shirt, throwing the piece of clothing somewhere.

Blaine's hands roamed over the porcelain skin just like he had dreamed about. And he had to admit Kurt wasn't the only desperate one. "Soi desesperado port ti tambien." He answered. Blaine lowered his head and sucked one of the pink nipples into his mouth.

"Fuck Blaine yes!" Kurt moaned, letting his fingers run through the curls. The man was trashing, he needed a bed and he needed it now. He grabbed Blaine's hair and pushed the man off of him.

Kurt quickly pranced away, standing at the edge of the bed, unbuckling his belt and letting his pants drop on the floor. Blaine watched as the man spread himself out on the dark comforter, loving the contrast it made. He palmed his cock through his trousers and walked over to the bed as well. "Loose the pants for me please Blaine, I want you so bad." Kurt moaned, grabbing his cock through the thin fabric on his underwear.

Blaine quickly complied and his pants were lying on the floor in no time together with his and Kurt's socks. The man crawled on top of the other, looking at Kurt with dark, lust-blown eyes. "You look so pretty like this, Kurt." The man groaned as he grabbed Kurt's ass through the thin fabric.

The other man moaned at that action and brought Blaine up to kiss him. Their tongues immediately probed the other's mouths. They battled for dominance, fueling their passion even more. Both men were very hard by now, almost on the edge of painful.

They broke the kiss and Blaine began nipping down Kurt's body, letting his tongue tease the other man's nipples and kissing a path to his cock. He played with the hem of Kurt's boxers and looked up at the other man. "Can I?" he asked.

Kurt was entranced by the other man, basking in pleasure as Blaine's mouth moved over his skin. He nodded dumbly as Blaine asked to undress him fully.

The darker one took off the boxers and his own followed suit. Blaine looked at Kurt's cock and it was even better than he had imagined. The cock stood up proudly, the marble member was slightly thinner but longer than Blaine's own. He loved it! "Fuck Kurt!"

The man started kissing the inside of Kurt's thighs, biting down on the sensitive places. He slowly worked up to the glorious dick and his mouth watered at the prospect of having that in his mouth. Blaine nuzzled inside Kurt's hip, his nose nudging the base of Kurt's cock.

He stuck his tongue out, tracing the thick vein lightly. Kurt moaned loudly and his hands let go of the sheets and shot down to Blaine's head. "Blaine!" screamed the man as Blaine took the head of Kurt's cock in his mouth.

Blaine tasted the sweetness of the precome on his tonsils, loving everything about Kurt already. His lips slid further down Kurt's shaft, filling his mouth perfectly. The man kept going until he felt Kurt's cock hitting the back of his throat. Then he looked up at his lover and saw the man lying on the bed, his back arched, panting and sweating. He looked more beautiful than Blaine had ever seen him.

The man began to move his mouth up and down Kurt's member, coating it with saliva. Blaine let the tip hit the back of his throat every time again, driving Kurt crazy. Blaine knew his lover wouldn't last long so he reached down and began to stroke himself in tempo with his sucking.

He sped up both motions as they got closer to orgasm. Blaine began to hum around Kurt's cock and that did it for the other man. Kurt came long and hard inside Blaine's mouth. The darker man milked Kurt empty, letting the lip cock fall from his lips as he worked on himself.

He sped up his tempo, smearing the precome over the head of his cock. One, two, three more strokes and Blaine was coming all over Kurt's stomach, painting the already white canvas.

He slumped down next to his partner after coming down from his high and he kissed the man sweetly. "That was amazing, cariño." He said, smiling against Kurt's cheek.

"It was mon cher."

Both men fell asleep not long after that, tired out from their orgasms and busy day.

* * *

_**A/N: hi guys! I'm back jeej another update now I want you to know that Tuesday the 4**__**th**__** of December is a fucking bad day because my exams start and I start off with Latin now I will try to keep updating every Monday and keep it the normal length. ( I know this one is slightly shorter…) but you know what I mean now wish me luck and I hope you guys do well too! **_

_**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! **_

_**Btw do you guys want this to be a song fic or not cause I'm willing to search songs but only if you guys want me to.**_

_**Xxx Iza**_


	8. demenager ou pas?

_**A/N: chapter 8 already? Damn…. More of my rambling at the end ;)**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE sadly… :(**_

* * *

Blaine woke up in a strange bed, the sheets were softer than usual and there was a source of warmth next to him. The man didn't open his eyes though, he basked in the warmth comfort of the person next to him. He wasn't used to sleeping with others seeing as his hook-ups usually left before dawn. The tanned man rolled onto his side and finally opened his eyes.

Kurt laid next to him, his hands under his pillow while his face was buried inside the plush surface. He laid on his tummy and the sheet had ridden down to his hips and Blaine gazed over the stark white skin. The man knew this is what he wanted in life, this is what he had dreamed of so many nights.

His hand slowly crept towards the other body and he ran it over Kurt's spine. The man let out a small sigh and a content smile appeared on his face. The curly man knew his lover was waking up and he kept stroking Kurt's back, easing him back to consciousness.

Cerulean eyes revealed themselves as Kurt woke up. His smile spread and Blaine could see the other's man teeth appearing. It wasn't a usual sight since you could only see his teeth when he would smile genuinely. The curly man brought his hand up to Kurt's cheek and stroked it lovingly. "Good morning, cariño." Blaine said, his voice gruff with sleep.

"Good morning, trésor." Returned Kurt, shuffling closer to his lover until he laid on top of the other man's chest. Blaine hummed contently and started stroking Kurt's hair with one hand. Even though their relationship was frowned upon both men couldn't help but feel at their place right there and then they were exactly where they were supposed to be.

The couple just laid there, their breathing in sink, their heartbeats the only things audible in the room. They cuddled as close as they could get, shying away from the nasty world outside where they couldn't be who they were. Minutes maybe hours passed before someone entered the room.

A slim woman entered and took in the couple, she found it endearing but didn't show it. Santana had to admit that it hurt. She licked her lips and cleared her throat before speaking. "It's noon now and you'd probably get dressed and come downstairs, your father is here Kurt." She said with a monotonous voice.

Kurt perked up at that, his head shot from Blaine's chest and he crawled out of the other man's arms. Santana stood by and commented: "That's probably the first time I have ever seen him naked and will remember it afterwards." And walked away.

Blaine laid on the bed, not moving an inch as the other man got dressed franticly. Kurt quickly washed his face and did his hair. Then the pale man left with a fleeting glance directed towards his lover. The door clicked shut and Blaine sighed deeply.

It would always be like this, wouldn't it? Kurt and he would always have to sneak around, hide from the public eye while all they wanted to do was scream their love off of the rooftops. The curly man knew that with his own status now known it would be even harder and he regrets telling that Hunter guy everything but he couldn't stand being looked at as scum. He lost his temper a bit then, the man knew it was one of his biggest flaws but he couldn't help it.

Blaine got out of bed as well and walked over to his section of the closet to select his clothes. It had been a while now so Kurt's father must have left already if it were just some arrangements.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurt came downstairs, collected as ever and saw his father in the hallway. The young man tried to calm his heart as he approached the elder man but it was of no use. He had woken up, naked, with another man lying next to him and he couldn't shake the feeling that his father would know.

Burt looked up as his son stood in front of him. "I think we need to talk, son." The man said calmly.

Kurt just nodded and gestured with his hand for his father to enter the living room. He didn't trust his voice to be steady enough to engage in a conversation and certainly not with his father. The two sat down and Kurt quickly ordered a maid to bring them tea, whispering at her.

Burt sighed deeply and spoke. "Now I know you have been keeping something very important from me and I would like you to just say it to me." Twin eyes met each other and Kurt gulped audibly.

"I… I don't know what you are talking about father." Kurt said, hoping that his voice didn't gave him away too much. The maid came in with the tea and some cookies.

A good five minutes of silence filled the room and Kurt sipped his tea almost constantly. Burt was sick of this and spoke again. "Kurt I know someone has been living in your house for a while now. He must be here for some time."

Kurt almost spat out his tea as he heard his father's words. What did the man mean with that? No one else lived here than the usual people. "Father, I think you might be misinformed about this matter." Kurt replied, his brows furrowing.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Kurt."

"I am not, father. I say what I know and I know that there is no one extra living here." The man said confused.

"What about the duke of Catalonia? People have seen you and him around town for the past couple of months now and I know for a fact that the Andressios don't have a house in Paris." Burt said.

Kurt's eyes went wide, he meant Blaine. His father thought Blaine was living with them?! "Father…"

"No need to cover things like that up from me son, I'm glad you are laying contacts with other influential people on your own. He's the first in line for the Andressio fortune so I would make sure to treat him well." Burt said, a proud glint in his eyes.

"I will be sure to do that, father. Blaine has been a pleasure to have in this house." Kurt said, smiling at the oblivious man. His father thought he was just laying business relationships with the Andressio family while Blaine lived with him. The man had no idea what the real nature of their relationship was and Kurt must admit he felt relief.

"I am sure of that, such a fine upstanding man and his wife should be a pleasure to have as company and you two are about the same age as well."

"We are." Darn, his father thought Blaine had brought a woman with him to here. It was kind of logical for a man of their age to be married especially with the families they come from and all that. He needed to get rid of his father so he could discuss this all with Blaine. Unfortunately the other man wouldn't budge.

Burt began to make small-talk with his son, asking how Santana was and his father hinted he wanted grandchildren soon, which made Kurt sigh and roll his eyes for the millionth time. The men kept talking until another figure appeared in the living room.

Blaine stood there, his eyes wide as he realized Kurt's father was still there. He shuffled uncomfortably as he adverted his gaze to the floor. The elder man stood up and walked over to Blaine, he extended his hand and happily said. "You must be Blaine Andressio."

"That's correct, sir." Blaine answered shortly. Nerves were creeping up his back he shook hands with the father of his secret lover. You would feel anxious for less. The sleek man put up a dapper façade and composed himself as good as he could. Blaine's memories flashed in front of him as he was reminded of home. The man had grown custom to this sort of things, not being able to come out to a powerful man as his son's lover. He quickly discarded those thoughts and released Burt's hand. He just hoped Burt wouldn't recognize him as the piano player from the party, he looked different now though.

"I hope my son is treating you well during your stay." Burt said, glancing at Kurt who simply raised his eyebrows at his father.

"He is being a very gracious host, thank you for the concern." Blaine smiled at Kurt while saying that. The Brunette had to admit his heart fluttered when he saw those hazel eyes looking in his direction.

"Well for how long are you going to be in town? You and your wife should join Kurt and Santana to a dinner at my house." The bald man said. The duke was taken aback by that… he didn't have a wife after all. Panic swirled in the pit of his stomach.

Kurt saw his lover's expression and quickly spoke up. "We will do that one day, father. Didn't you have an appointment with Monsieur Duchesse?" luckily Kurt knew his father's agenda quite well. The elder man agreed with his son and left the house.

Blaine ran a hand through his messy curls and plopped down on the couch with a big sigh. "Kurt…" he started, directly being cut off by the other man.

"I know you don't have a wife or live here but we're to have to look for a solution, Blaine. I… I don't want to lose you." The pale man sat in front of Blaine. Uncertainty covered his face as he spoke and it killed Blaine. All he cared about at this moment was Kurt and them.

"We'll make it work… somehow we'll make it work." The man said, leaning forward and grasping Kurt's hand in his.

"Somehow…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The day passed in silence. We all know that silence where there is a whimsical feeling wafting through the air. Kurt and Blaine lived next to each other, both deep in thoughts. Françoise had caught on and found it unnerving.

The woman grew sick of it after a while and she sat both men down for a good talk. "I don't get it boys, you were so happy before. What has changed? I know something must have happened for you two to part a few feet away from each other in this house so tell me." Her voice held a twinge of desperation, Kurt and Blaine felt like they had let the woman down in some way.

The older man spoke first. "My father visited…" he said. "He thought Blaine was a guest in my house and he invited Blaine and his wife for dinner with Santana and me." Tension could've been cut with a butter knife if one tried at that point.

Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch with their shoulders squared and heads hung low, Blaine's knee was bouncing uncontrollably and Kurt was wringing his sweaty hands. Fran sighed and spoke slowly. "Why don't you two just… live together? Blaine practically lives here already, I mean he dines with us, he sits in your office while you're reading and he even plays the piano here while you have to attend business. You two didn't notice but you already live together and the fact that Blaine stayed over last night only made it more clear."

The couple looked at each other and then back at Françoise. They knew the woman was right but they had never thought about it that way. Blaine found it appealing, spending every free moment with the man he might love but there was one problem… "I can't leave Brittany behind." He said.

Kurt knew the blonde girl was a big part of Blaine's life and he respected that but he couldn't lose Blaine over a woman. "She'll be fine on her own, Blaine. You don't need to hold her hand every step of the way, you know."

A repulsed look covered Blaine's face as he turned to look at Kurt. "How can you say that when you know how hard we have it. She can't pay the rent alone and then she'll wind up on the streets and probably die or get raped and it'll be my fault. I'm not leaving her to fetch for herself, she didn't do that to me either."

"Blaine, she'll be fine. Someday she'll have to take care of herself. We need this." Kurt defended.

Blaine opened his mouth to retort a comment but Fran was faster. "You know…" she said, "there might be a solution. Your father thinks Blaine has a wife no?" Kurt nodded at that and the woman proceeded. "Well if Blaine isn't willing to leave Brittany behind then why won't he bring her here as well. She could pass for his wife and all would be well."

The curly man's face lit up at that, there was a possibility that he would have the best of both, he could have Kurt and Britt. "That's it… it's perfect, Kurt. Britt likes you and I'm sure she'd do everything we ask her. Please…"

Kurt looked at his lover's adorable face and he gave in. "Yes, it's perfect… why don't you ask Brittany first?"

The Spaniard nodded eagerly and he shot up from the couch. "You know what, I'm going to go and tell her immediately. She should be home from the circus now so I'll come by tomorrow with the news." He said, heading for the door. The man turned on his heels just as he reached the door and walked back to Kurt, he kissed the man sweetly and then he left for real.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Blaine came home and he saw Brittany lounging on the ratty chair they had gotten off the streets. He hung up his coat and darted into the living room. A great big excited smile was planted on his face as he stood in front of the slim woman.

"Hey Blainers, how is my dolphin?" she asked.

"Very, very good…" the man grinned.

"I noticed you didn't come home yesterday, was it good?" Britt giggled.

"The best!" moaned Blaine. "But I have something to ask you…" the man worried his lip.

"Relax Blainers, what is it?" Brittany sat more upright in her chair, her attention fully going to Blaine as the short man began to pace the room. He seemed so happy when he first came in though…

"I eeuh… Kurt asked… well he didn't really ask but Kurt and I may…. Want to…. Live… together…" he said, pausing at each and every word.

The woman sprang up from her chair and hugged him close. "That is amazing Blaine, you can live with the other dolphin if that is what you were asking!" she said excitedly.

"I… not entirely… I know you can't manage rent alone, Britt and I don't want to put you out on the streets so… you could come live with Kurt as well…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A couple of days later Blaine and Brittany moved their most valuable stuff over to Kurt's house in the man's carriage and settled in. it was decided that Blaine would get the room right in front of Kurt's (not that he would ever sleep there) and Brittany would get a room in the women's quarter.

Blaine was busy unpacking his stuff and setting it in Kurt's room. Both men knew it was only a formality, the extra room. The taller man snuck up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around the curly man's slender waist. "Hey there." He said, kissing Blaine's neck lovingly.

"Hey, excited that me and Britt are moving in?"

"Very." Sighed the man. He was happy, content that he and Blaine could now at least pretend to be a normal couple. Clouds were setting over the sky and daylight began to fade. Blaine put the trinket down and led Kurt downstairs to the living room.

Kurt had now taken the habit of reading in here while Blaine was doing something else or he was reading as well but they were always together. The couple sat down on their usual spots, Kurt's feet in Blaine's lap as they laid down on the couch. Brittany joined them shortly after and they began to engage in small-talk with the girl.

Suddenly the door opened and Santana entered the room. She looked up to the people sitting down and the woman stopped dead in her tracks… it was her…

* * *

_**A/N: hihi I'm gonna leave it here I wrote this as prep for my English exam and let me tell ya this was way harder than the exam is going to be! **_

_**Lots of love and support to those who have to study too right now and to all the others as well! LEAVE A REVIEW! THANK YOU**_

_**Xxx Iza**_


	9. la vie poétique

_**A/N: new chapter I know I left you guys at a cliffhanger I'm naughty like that I know, I know ;) hihi so read on and leave a review at the end.**_

_**Disclaimer: everything you recognize isn't mine**_

* * *

Suddenly the door opened and Santana entered the room. She looked up to the people sitting down on the couch and stopped dead in her tracks… it was her…

It was the blond woman that was portrayed on the painting the woman had been obsessing over ever since she first laid eyes on it. The dark woman's mouth was agape, her hands trembling and her eyes filled with wonder. She was even more beautiful in person…

The three others got onto their feet as they saw her strange expression, something didn't fit in…

"Santana? Are you ok?" Kurt asked, walking over to his wife and placing his hand on the small of her back.

"You.." she began to walk towards Brittany, holding her breath as she took in the other woman, "You are the girl…" it were the only words she could utter. The blonde's beauty had taken her breath away. Santana knew the girl wasn't looked upon as strikingly beautiful but to her she was, she was her sun and her moon for all she cared.

Brittany looked at Blaine with a questioning glance. She was petrified to be honest. What was that woman talking about? A flash of fear caught in her blue eyes and she took a step backwards, walking into Blaine's firm chest. "Wha-what are you talking about?" her voice quivered as she spoke, clinging onto the shirt of her best friend.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Blaine questioned, he didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. Britt might not be the smartest person on earth but she knew people and Blaine had never seen her more frightened of a person than now.

"This is… this is the girl you painted, the girl on the portrait Kurt bought from you on the day you two met…" Santana spoke softly, almost inaudible for those surrounding her. Kurt glanced over at Blaine and both men knew she was right, it had been Britt on that painting but why is Santana acting this way?

"Please stop, Santana, you're freaking her out." Blaine sneered as the woman kept approaching him and the terrified girl clinging to his body. Kurt strode towards the Latina and grabbed a hold of her shoulder. "You're coming with me." He said, dragging her out of the room.

Blaine wound his arms around the slim girl's wait and whispered comforting words in her ear. This has scared him as well, he had never seen his best friend like this and he didn't ever want to see her like this again. What had happened? He didn't quite know all he knew was that he would protect Bitt from all harm, including Santana if he must.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"what the hell was that?" Kurt said, pushing Santana down on a chair in his study. He was angry with the woman, no furious. It was the first day of Blaine and Brittany moving in and she had gone out and petrified the poor girl. What if Blaine and Brittany wanted to pack their bags again? Everything would be over… he would lose everything. "Why on earth did you do that for?" he asked again after he hadn't gotten an answer.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Santana said, jumping out of her chair, standing face to face with her husband.

"Yes you do!" he replied firmly. "They come and live with us and the first thing you do is scare the living hell out of one of them? Now that is something, I think, I am entitled to ask an explanation for." He pushed her back down on the chair, towering over her with an angry look on his face.

In all those years they have lived together, Santana had never seen him like this. The man had always been kind and well to her, not once screaming at her or glaring in her direction. She didn't know why but there was an empty hole in her stomach, it was a feeling she had only encountered once before and it was guilt. Why did she feel guilty about this all? She didn't love him! Hell they weren't even really friends yet she carried that feeling with her. The woman opened her mouth, trying to explain her actions but nothing came out.

"Well?" Kurt asked.

"I… I…" her brown eyes began to glaze over with a curtain of tears as Kurt's voice grew louder and more demanding. The man noticed and stopped his chatter. "San…" he said softly.

"No! You… Leave me alone!" she screamed, fleeing out of the room. Kurt looked at her disappearing image and stood in his study even more confused to what just had happened.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Santana fled to her room, locking the door behind her and sinking to the floor with the wood pressing into her back. Why her? Why now? Why did that girl have to turn up? It was everything Santana had hoped for in the last couple of months, to see that girl but…

To say it didn't work out as planned was an understatement. The woman had ruined it, she had ruined everything and not just for herself… what if Blaine left now? What if he left Kurt? The man would never forgive her for stealing, no driving, his true love away.

Maybe the men wouldn't admit it yet but she knew that what she saw was true love. That kind of love you encounter once in a lifetime. Yes you can fall in and out of love a million times but that one true love is something you carry with you for all eternity.

She thought that maybe she would find her true love in the girl on the painting but now she would never know. The poor thing was probably frightened of her, she wouldn't get close to her anyway now. She had chased her image of true love away in a matter of minutes.

Why did she have to be an inarticulate idiot just then? Why couldn't she just get to know the girl, know what her favorite color is, what she likes to do in her spare time, what she likes most about her? She would never know because she'll never get the chance.

Santana got up and walked over to the painting, looking at it again just like she had done all those hours. She didn't know why Brittany had such an influence on her, she hated it yet she also fell in love with the swelling of her heart when she laid eyes on the girl.

Why did it have to be so complicated?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurt returned to the living room and saw that Blaine and Brittany had moved over to the couch, the woman draped on top of Blaine clutching his shirt in her hand. He sighed deeply and walked over. The man crouched next to her and stroked her blond hair. "Everything alright Britt?" he asked.

The woman shook her head, snuggling closer to Blaine when he changed positions. "Hey," Kurt said. "She didn't mean it that way, she was just surprised. She isn't a bad person, Brittany, it's… it's just… ok I'll be honest with you I don't know what happened but I think Santana is pretty shook up herself so just give her a little bit of time, ok? She isn't all that bad."

Blue eyes darted up to look at the pale man and she nodded slightly. "Ok." She answered in a hushed tone. Kurt nodded and stood upright again. He walked over to the little side-table and plucked his book off of it. He opened the book where he left off and began to read. The room was filled with silence, only the fire made a sound as the wood burnt.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The trio didn't see the other woman for the remainder of the evening, she had locked herself up in her room and she didn't even come out for dinner, which was highly rude. Brittany had gone to bed and Blaine and Kurt sat in the living room. They were the only two ones still up in the entire house.

Kurt sat in his reading chair while Blaine was laying on the couch. The darker man fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, doing nothing really and being incredible bored yet he didn't want to disturb his lover while he was reading. Blaine let out a loud sigh, trying to get Kurt's attention.

The trick worked and Kurt looked up over the edge of his book. "Yes Blaine?" he asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing go on with your reading." The man said, gesturing with his hand towards the book.

Kurt nodded slowly and brought the book back up to eye-level. He began reading again but he didn't get half a sentence further before Blaine spoke again. "You know Brittany normally isn't scared of people… and Santana is human, well I think she is." The man said, dragging his hand over his chin.

"What are you hinting at Blaine?" Kurt responded in a bored tone. Seriously, first the man gains his attention then he wants to get rid of it and then he starts talking? Well that is insanity if you'd ask Kurt.

"It's just that… never mind, read on." Blaine said, staring at the ceiling as if he was plotting some great big plan in his mind. Well he was thinking hard but he wasn't plotting.

"Oh no, I know you and you'll begin talking again when I've gotten two words further in this book, so speak up and get it off your mind." Kurt said, placing the book back on the side-table. He leaned back, sinking into the soft armchair.

Blaine quickly sat upright at that, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "Well… I just wonder what happened with Santana earlier on. I mean I have never seen her like that. It was like she had gotten an epiphany or something." The man said.

"I know, I mean she never acts this way. And let me tell you she's never at a loss of words so I don't really know what happened." Kurt answered.

"What did she say when you pulled her away?"

"Not much, well she ignored my questions at first and then she just fled the room with tears in her eyes. I don't know what's going on but I do know that's it's getting to her. This isn't the Santana Lopez I married, let me tell you that girl has a way bigger mouth." The duo laughed at that, knowing it was true. Blaine had been the victim of Santana's whit sometimes and he didn't want a repeat of that.

"I guess it's no use obsessing over it though, I mean she'll figure it out on herself no?" the younger man questioned.

"I don't know, Blaine, I really don't know right now. I wish I could just look into her thoughts and help her but… I guess that isn't possible. I just hope that when she needs help, she'll ask for it." Kurt looked at his watch and saw it was nearing midnight. "I think we better head up to bed, it's getting late."

A yawn escaped Blaine's mouth at that very moment. "What did you say?"

"Come on sleepy head."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next few days the four of them seemed to live next to each other instead of with each other. Kurt had a very busy week running from here to there, Santana stayed cooped up in her room while Brittany went to the circus more often to care for her horses and Blaine took off to Montmartre more than he used to.

The man missed the hustle and bustle of the district to be honest but he had traded it for something of more value, Kurt. He had spent so much time with his lover that he hadn't painted in ages, he had made some sketches, yes but he hadn't held a brush in weeks and his fingers were itching for the feeling of wood.

Blaine had put so many thing on hold for Kurt, he didn't play in "La Folie" anymore every Friday since Kurt had a piano at home, he didn't come to the Sarcé Coeur anymore and he hadn't seen some people in ages. The man walked the streets in his old raggedy attire, fitting in just like he used to.

Somehow it comforted him, the fact that he still fit in. The man hadn't changed that much to be honest but he didn't want to either, he felt like he had become the best version of himself right here in Montmartre, maybe that was why he was glad he still fitted in.

He set up his painting supplies and started working on something random. The night was starting to fall as Blaine packed his stuff up and made his way back to the house, it was a long walk but it was worth it. He had a lot of fun up there, just being alive.

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him and setting away the things he held in his arms. The house was quiet, it was strange in a house where so many people lived. He searched for Kurt, first in the living room then in their bedroom and then he checked the man's study.

Kurt was perched over his desk, writing in elegant letters. Blaine could see the man's hand swiveling across the paper like it was prone to break or something. He entered silently, standing in front of lover's desk as he asked. "What are you doing there?"

Kurt looked up, startled by the voice that had intruded the quietness. "What the hell Blaine, give the guy a warning before you attempt to cause him a cardiac arrest." The man was clutching at his chest and breathing heavily while glaring at Blaine with deadly eyes.

"I'm sorry cariño, I didn't mean to kill you ." he laughed, it was quite funny to see the otherwise so composed man unravel.

"Well it didn't look like that." Kurt deadpanned.

"Sorry, but what are you doing?" he asked again, pointing at the papers on Kurt's desk. The other man quickly laid his arms on top of them, obstructing Blaine's view. "Hey now, come on Kurt… tell me…" Blaine pouted.

"Oh no, that doesn't work on me mister." Kurt said, training his eyes on Blaine's. they kept still for a few moments until Kurt casted his eyes down. "Stop that! It's not fair you and your puppy dog eyes." The taller man laughed.

"I know but you like that about me." Blaine smiled goofily.

"I do…"

"Now tell me what is that?" Blaine tried again. Kurt knew his lover wouldn't let it go so he sighed and lifted his arms.

"It's… it are poems I've been writing. They aren't very good but… it's just an outlet I needed with the whole strange situation around here and I didn't want to burden you…" the man explained, looked down at the papers with a remorseful glance. He knew they weren't good but they helped him… somewhat.

"You know you'd never be a burden to me but I'm kind of curious so let me see." Blaine eagerly said, reaching out for the sheets of paper but he was being stopped by Kurt before he could reach them.

"Oh no, mister. You are not reading my god awful poems." The older one laughed.

"But Kurt… I bet they are wonderful just like you. How can a man as great as you not make beautiful, inspiring, jaw-dropping poems?" Blaine smiled, it must have been one of the cheesiest lines ever but he didn't care right now.

"Ugh I'm not getting away without letting you read them aren't I?" the man said skeptically.

"Nope now hand me one." Kurt nodded and scuffled through the documents, looking for one that didn't suck as hard as the others. He found one he was fairly content with and handed it to Blaine, immediately looking away after it.

Blaine smiled at the other man's antics and began to read the neat handwriting.

_**When you lost your heart  
there's nowhere left to start  
darkness fills your sight  
until the only thing left is fright  
you fight the flood of serendipity  
yet you have to flee  
your love, for another one  
you gave it away  
and made yourself a pawn**_

Blaine read it a couple of times, letting the words sink into his core. The man didn't know how to react to this. What did Kurt mean by these words? He didn't know but he was desperate to find out. "Kurt…" he began.

"I know, I know it isn't that good but I don't know I kind of like it…" the man began to ramble on and on until Blaine shushed him with a hard kiss on the mouth. "It was beautiful…" their lips collided once again, passion streaming through their veins. They clutched at each other desperately as if the other was their life line.

Their hands began to roam the other's back and moans were ringing through the study. The wanton was tangible in the hot air surrounding their bodies. Their fingers began to fiddle with the buttons on their shirts. The pieces of cloth fell next to their naked chests, skin revealed.

Blaine's hands tangled into Kurt's hair, the man needed more, he needed to feel the other. "God Kurt, that was beautiful." He whispered against the pale man's lips. The poem had touched something inside of him and the man could only hope he was the subject.

"Blaine… I… I love you." Kurt said, his lips slightly touching Blaine's. the darker man's eyes widened at that. He… he was the subject, Kurt had written that with Blaine in his mind. The younger one's heart fluttered at the other's words. Blaine closed the space between them, locking their lips together in a passionate embrace. He opened his mouth, trailing his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt accepted the invitation and granted the other man access to his mouth. Their tongues slid next to each other, tasting the other. They were battling, shirts fell to the floor and belts were yanked out of the loops in their pants. Skin touched skin as Blaine backed Kurt back against his desk, their chest touched as Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled the man closer. "I love you too, Kurt."

They just stared into each other's eyes, feeling more than want, more than desire. It was something neither one of them had ever felt. It was love, sweet love. They had read about it, heard about it even seen it yet they didn't believe it existed up until this moment, this was true love. It didn't matter that they were two men or that people would never understand because they did understand and that was all that they needed, that was all they would ever need.

They weren't rushed anymore, they exchanged sweet loving kisses. Smiling into them every time. Their hands discovering every dip of their bodies, slowly raking over the soft skin. Noses brushed against each other, eyes communicated more than words could carry.

Soft sighs escaped their mouths, their breaths mingling in between their lips. Pants pooled around their feet, shoes and socks ridden and the door locked quickly before they found the warmth of the other body again. Kurt's desk was cleared and the pale man was draped over the cool wood.

"Blaine… please." He moaned as the other man kissed down his chest, nipping at the tender flesh. His hands trailed along Kurt's sides, the tanned skin contrasting with the white one. His mouth sucked in one of Kurt's nipples. Kurt let out a low moan as he felt Blaine's teeth gazing the sensitive nub.

Blaine kept working on Kurt's nipples, taking the other one in his mouth after a while. Kurt's cock stood upright, the head read, begging for release. "S'il te plaît Blaine! I need more, please." Kurt said, his voice raspy.

"Shhh cariño, let me take care of you." He said, kissing up Kurt's thigh. He bit down on the vein running through his flesh, drawing a shout from the man laid out over the desk. He kissed his way to the perfectly shaped cock. He took the member into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it, coating it in saliva as he popped off again. Kurt whined when the wetness didn't surround his cock anymore. "Shhh, you'll love this cari."

Blaine brought the palm of his hand up to his mouth and licked over it. He pumped his own dick a few times before shoving Kurt more up the desk. The man crawled on top of the desk as well, straddling his lover who was watching him with curious eyes.

The Spaniard rolled his hips down, letting his cock meet Kurt's. "Merde Blaine! Ugh do that again." Kurt moaned, bucking his hips up. Blaine repeated his action, making Kurt fall apart with each thrust. Their cocks slid together, lubricated by Blaine's spit.

"Fuck baby yes!" groaned Blaine. He grabbed the other man's wrists and pushed them over Kurt's head, pinning the man down on the desk. "You like this don't you cariño, you love my dick against yours." Blaine said huskily into Kurt's ear.

The only response he got was a loud moan as he dragged his dick against the other man again. "God I love seeing you like this, wanting me so badly. You want me so bad, Kurt, don't you?" he didn't get a response again. "Answer me." He said, thrusting up against Kurt extra hard.

"Yes! Yes I want you so bad Blaine, please, please give it to me!" Kurt quickly said. Blaine sped up, slippery sounds filled the room. His tempo became erratic as he came closer to orgasm. Their balls frotted together, maxing the pleasure.

Blaine groans grew louder and more frequent the longer he kept thrusting against Kurt. Kurt's voice was a pitch higher as he let out a sinful sound every time Blaine's cock would push against his. He bucked his hips up as much as he could, the wood slapping against this ass as he came down again.

His shoulder blades began to hurt from the pressure they had to endure but Kurt didn't care, there was a beautiful man on top of him, slamming his dick against his own and he loved that man, he loved him so much. A sheen of sweat coated their bodies, hair laid limp against their foreheads and the room reeked of sex.

They kept thrusting against each other, moaning each other's names as they came closer and closer to the edge. Blaine looked down on the other man, his eyes dark, almost pitch black as they were filled with lust and desire, with wanton and possessiveness. The man loved being in control, he loved being in control of Kurt. He made the man fall apart, he could do anything to Kurt and he would take it, he would like it and whine like the little slut he is. "Fuck Kurt, you enjoy the way too much don't you? I could do anything to you, anything baby. You're such a little slut, my little slut and you fucking know it."

Kurt couldn't think straight anymore, the warm coiling in his abdomen was all he could register at this point. He heard Blaine's words and to much of his own surprise he liked them. Oh he liked them a lot. He never thought that such a thing would turn him on but when he heard those words falling from Blaine's lips he couldn't help but keen and agree with them. "Hnnn yes Blaine, dieu oui, I am your little slut Blaine. Merde! Faster!" Blaine listened and his tempo sped up even more.

Blaine's strong legs began to tremble his muscles were tired from the exercise , his body shook as he came in long spurts. He coated Kurt's abdomen even whiter than it already was with a loud shout of Kurt's name. the other man followed soon after. A scolding heat ran through their bodies as the knot in the pit of their stomachs left. Their cum mixing with each other on Kurt's abdomen.

Blaine fell limp on top of the other man, carding his fingers through the soft brown locks. "I love you so much, Kurt Hummel." Blaine got a smile in return and the words. "I love you too Blaine Andressio."

* * *

_**A/N: aha what did you think? Brittana will be fine, I promise but they couldn't just fall into each other's arms now could they? Where would the fun be in that? :p I'm evil hihihi oh yeah the poem was one of mine adjusted to the story the original is sadder than this one... yeah i only write poems when i'm depressed but i hope you guys didn't think it was shit like i did! :D**_

_**Btw. I might not update next week since it's Christmas and I'm on a vacation with my whole family during that period. If I can I will but it will probably not contain smut, for obvious reasons but if I can sneak away for a while maybe you guys will get some action ;) I hope ya'll understand and till next time!**_

_**Leave a review and thank you for reading!**_

_**Xx Iza**_


	10. la nouvelle belle

_**A/N: hi so so sorry but life just got in my way I hope you like it and I hope I won't be absent for so long anymore!**_

* * *

Santana awoke and her eyes stung. It had been days that she had woken up like this and every morning she felt a little bit worse than the one before. She felt as if her heart was ripped out of her chest and smashed against a wall multiple times and then plunged back in. she hadn't had contact with anyone in the house for a while, locking herself up in her room while staring at the portrait of the one she thought she had fallen in love with. She didn't know if her feelings were true for Brittany but it sure felt like her heart was broken now Britt wouldn't even come near her.

The Latina slumped out of bed and went downstairs, not even combing her hair of changing out of her robes as she did. Constantine passed her in the hall and gave her a worrisome look but decided not to say anything to her mistress. Santana walked to the kitchen, where she had never been before and ripped a clump of bread for the baguette and walked out again. She munched on the bread while she went to the living room.

The plopped down on her usual chair, the one she hadn't sat on in ages and munched on. A door opened but she didn't look up from the food in her hand. A lithe voice interrupted the silence and said. "Euhm hi."

The dark-haired woman didn't recognize the voice and she looked up. It was Brittany who stood next to her chair. The woman held a boll of wool and some knitting needles in her hand while wearing an uncomfortable expression on her face. Santana didn't say anything in response, she just stared at the blonde. "I… euh…" Britt said again, rubbing with the thick needles on her head.

"What is it?" the Latina finally managed to say after a few moments of silence. Her voice was quite cold and bored, she really didn't have time for this while she wanted to wallow in self-pity.

"Nothing, it's just that I knit in that chair every day since Blainers and I got here." She looked at the dark leather chair with a longing Santana had never seen for an object.

"Oh… Ok…" she moved out of the chair silently and made her way out of the room. She just opened the door when a melodic voice said. "Thank you." Santana ignored it and just left with still some bread in her hand.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Blaine had watched the whole encounter. The man was seated at the other door, looking through the slight gap between the door and the doorpost. He was surprised that Britt had stayed so calm, maybe things would work out fine between the two women in the house.

Kurt snuck up behind the man who was still watching his best friend knit. The taller man wound his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled his upright, drawing a surprised gasp from the other. "Jesus, Kurt."

"I'm sorry trésor, didn't mean to scare you." He said in a sickenly sweet voice.

"Right, just like you don't think I'm sexy." The other responded, sarcasm dripping on the floor.

"Hmmm oh no not sexy at all." Kurt kissed him sweetly and they both moaned into the kiss. A maid just happened to pass by and a scowl left her lips as she saw them attached to each other. Both men knew the maids still needed to adjust to this all but they didn't need to like this behavior.

Kurt broke the kiss and glared at the middle-aged woman. She quickly left the hallway and hurried to the kitchen. the pale man hated the fact that he had to do this to the women who have served him for some time now and he trusted. Kurt was also aware it wasn't really their fault, they were just a product of their environment.

"Hmmm so what do you have planned for today?" Blaine asked, looking into cerulean eye.

"Don't know what I'll do actually. I have a free day for once." Kurt said with a bright smile. It had been a while since Kurt had a day off from his sonly duties. Burt had been very busy with sending his boy out to make contacts that could benefit him later on in life. Kurt still had a lot of ambition and drive but he didn't lay his entire heart into his work anymore. And let's just say that Burt knew his son.

"Well then I think I do have a couple ideas." Blaine said in a sultry voice, letting his finger glide from Kurt's collar bone to the edge of his pants. "So we can go to a café." Blaine kissed his neck. "Or for a walk." He kissed the other's jawline. "Or stay at home all day long." Blaine finally kissed Kurt's lips.

Kurt tightened his grip on the other man, not letting him go. "The last option, please."

"Ever the gentleman." Blaine giggled as they raced up the stairs.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Burt sat in his office, papers were scattered across the expensive desk. He quickly cleaned up a bit because he had an appointment within ten minutes. The man had noticed some changes that he didn't like and he needed to find out what was going on. The man who was scheduled to meet him soon could help him with that.

The doorbell rang just as he tidied up enough to make a good impression on the other man. The door of his office opened as well and he saw a young man with a mohawk on his head. He had a jewish star tattooed on his left shoulder and a stern look on his face.

"Welcome Mr. Puckerman." The other man sat down right in front of Burt. He wore a kind of bored expression on his face while picking at his nails.

"What do you need me to find out, Mr. Hummel? " Puck asked. It was probably one of those men who thought that their wives were cheating on them and Puck was kind of getting tired of all the fucking nonsense he had to condone from those men and their wives.

"My son has been behaving… differently as of late and I'm curious to what the cause might be. I want you to figure that out." Burt asked.

"You do know that is a very vague task you're giving me, Mr. Hummel. Could I have some more information on your son and to what might have changed in his life according to you?" the Jew asked.

Burt nodded and gave as much information on Kurt as he could, birthdate, address, married, other relatives and so on. "Oh yeah, Blaine Andressio has recently moved in with my son. He and his wife are stayer there because his family doesn't own a house in Paris."

Noah nodded, he had written everything down on a note-pad and stuffed said note-pad into the pocket of his worn-out jacket. "What are you willing to pay for my services, Mr. Hummel?"

"You will get hundred franks for sure and then I'll decide what the additional information is worth. I do expect results, Mr. Puckerman."

"Those you will get, Mr. Hummel."

Noah left the office and returned home. He thought of a few people he could contact in addition to his usual contacts and what he already knew about the young man. One thing did bother him though. Why did Blaine Andressio live with Kurt Hummel. The Hummels and Andressios weren't the best of friends and there were a lot of Spanish families in Paris who would be overjoyed to house an Andressio. Maybe he should look more into that.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurt and Blaine returned back from upstairs, not a hair out of place and they decided to head out for a while. Well Blaine decided and used his puppy face on Kurt to get the other man to join him. They put on their coats and bid their goodbyes to Françoise who just happened to pass by.

They strolled along the cobbled streets of Paris and they decided to head for the Eifel tower. They reached the construction site in a matter of minutes. They sat down on the grass, looking to the work-men who were busy building the huge thing.

"Why do they have to defile Paris with such an ugly thing?" Kurt asked as he scowled at the construction.

"I think it'll do Paris good. The Expo is bound to be a blast and it'll be good for the city. I think a lot of people will want to see it and it isn't that ugly." Blaine countered.

Kurt knew he was right somewhere but he still couldn't see the appeal of the big ugly lump of steel. "Why would anyone head out to see a heap of steel?"

"Because it's actually pretty amazing that mankind is able to build that! Look at the Louvre, the palace of Louis the fourteenth. It's all so beautiful and no other city in the world has that." Blaine said, looking to the top of the Eifel tower.

The young man couldn't help but marvel at the sight of that. He felt as if every dream could become true when he saw it, it was so big and it took years and years to build it but they would do it and isn't that what life's about? Wanting to achieve something big, working years for it and then finally accomplishing your goal? It certainly was for Blaine.

The man had known a lot of set-backs but things were really looking up for him and he could really say that he was happy right now, right here. This was like a dream for Blaine, it was so good that it had to be.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Blaine and Kurt came back home from their walk and Santana was waiting for them in the living room. They both entered and saw the woman in her usual chair. Santana was holding an envelope in her hand.

Kurt and Blaine eyed the piece of paper with great interest. What was so important that Santana had to talk to them about it? "Sit down if you will." The woman said.

The duo did as they were told and waited for Santana to go on. The room was pregnant with an uncomfortable silence. They felt as if bad news was waiting for them.

The woman finally cleared her throat and she began to speak. "I got a letter from my family." She said and Kurt's expression immediately fell. "My mother wrote me that my sister would be staying with me for a while. The duration is yet to be determined. I… I'm sorry guys."

Blaine and Kurt's hearts fell at those words. They had finally found a place where they could be open with their love and now that would be taken away from them. It felt as if their world was felling to pieces.

"When is she coming?" Kurt asked stiffly. Blaine just casted his eyes to the ground while wallowing in pain. It physically pained the younger one to be yet again be restricted to be something he just was. Kurt didn't know that pain, the man ,sadly, just thought he was incapable of love but now he felt a sting as well.

"In three days."

"Ok."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The three days passed in a somber setting, Brittany had also been informed on everything and she understood that she had to play Blaine's wife for the time being. Kurt canceled the dinner with his father with a good excuse and everything just turned very quiet.

Brittany and Santana gradually spent more and more time together. Their relationship got better and better and Bitt thought of the other woman as a friend now. Santana was overjoyed with these changes. She couldn't help but feel her heart swell every time the blonde looked at her. She was falling in love.

The doorbell rang as all four were seated in the living room. Blaine and Kurt were curled up against each other for the last time for now. They sadly looked at each other. Santana slowly stood up to go and greet her sister.

The men shared one last kiss before parting from each other. Blaine and Kurt poured every ounce of passion they had in their bodies into the kiss. Blaine went to sit with Britt, he looked somberly at his lover from the other side of the room.

A petite dark-haired girl entered the cold living room and happily said. "Hello I'm Andrea Lopez!"

* * *

_**A/N: wait and see what kind of havoc the sister creates lovelies! Please review, it's that button right over there yes type something in it! Good till next time!**_


	11. aimez-moi tendre

_**A/N: I know it's been a long time I'm so so sorry I don't have an excuse other than life and sorry! But this is a long one well for me it is it's more than 6000 words so I'm calling it long! Neh! **_

_**Warnings: smut at the end, yes be happy mwoehaha**_

_**Disclaimer: not mine, sadly**_

_**Please leave a review though it only takes a second please they make me update faster!**_

* * *

"Hello i'm Andrea Lopez."

Everyone in the room turned to look at the girl and her older sister who was standing right behind her, one hand placed on the smaller girl's shoulder. Santana looked at the others with guilt in her eyes, she knew this would be agony for Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt was the first one to rise from his seat, he walked over to his wife and her sister and smiled at the small girl. "Hello, Andrea, I'm Kurt. I don't think we have encountered before." He took her small hand in his own and kissed it lightly as the small girl giggled.

"No we haven't encountered on an earlier date, Kurt. It's a pleasure to finally meet my sister's husband." She bowed a little while lifting her skirt and smiled at the others. She seemed the perfect little girl. Her features resembled Santana's almost perfectly, her hair was black and curled neatly over her shoulders.

"The pleasure is mine, Andrea." The pale man countered. The small girl moved further into the room and Blaine also stood up. He walked over to her and sent her his winning smile. The man knew she would be knocked off of her feet but to what proportions, that he could not foresee.

"My name is Blaine Andressio, it's a pleasure to meet you, young lady." He said, kissing her hand. The girl looked at him with wide eyes. There was a shimmer in her eyes that Blaine couldn't place he engaged in conversation as usual none the less. "This is My wife, Brittany."

The tall blond woman stood up and bowed elegantly for the little girl. Andrea replicated the gesture and smiles wryly at the other woman. Santana narrowed her eyes as she watched her sister react to Britt.

"I hope you got here ok, Andrea." Kurt said, sitting back down. Santana joined her husband on the couch and Blaine and Britt sat down in the other loveseat. Andrea looked at Kurt and answered: "It was splendid, nothing to complain about, I'm just happy to see my sister once again."

Andrea sat down on another couch and conversation flowed from there on. She didn't contribute much to it all as she was dreamily gazing at Blaine the entire time. No one really noticed the girl or her lack of action as they were all talking with one and other.

Dinner came and went and Brittany decided to turn in early for this evening, Santana followed the blonde to yet again give her directions seeing as Britt didn't seem to remember it. Kurt excused himself and went to his office to round up some paperwork since he had been preoccupied earlier on.

Blaine and Andrea were the only ones in the living room at that point and the tension was tangible as no one said a word. "So… how is your family, I head your father just bought a new estate in the north of Spain?" Blaine asked, trying to work away the awkwardness.

"Yes, the wine business is going well so he bought a vineyard in the north. My brothers are all going their own ways and preparing to take over my father's tasks soon. Father is planning on retiring in a few years." She answered.

"Oh, well that is unfortunate my father will be sad to hear that."

"Yes, they always got along rather well didn't they?"

"Yes, they did." Silence once again filled the room and the sense of awkward returned. Blaine toyed with the hem of his shirt as to occupy his time. He didn't know what it was about Andrea but something made him feel anxious when he was around her.

"What are you and your wife doing here in Paris, if I may ask?"

"We are here on vacation and to lay some contacts, nothing more." Blaine answered stiffly.

The small girl nodded and Blaine really looked at her for the first time. She would be considered beautiful, her sun-kissed skin brought out the raven color of her hair, her almond eyes were shining brightly and her petite form was exquisite yet Blaine didn't feel a thing, that was one of the perks of being gay he guessed.

The small girl was doing the same with the older man sitting in front of her. She studied him closely and felt her heart-rate pick up. The fourteen-year-old girl couldn't take her eyes of the handsome man in front of her.

Andrea opened her mouth just when Santana reentered the room. "I think you should head for bed as well, Andrea." Her voice sounded from the doorway. The small girl looked up at her older sister and nodded silently. She got up and followed the other woman to her quarters.

Blaine sank further down into the leather couch and sighed deeply. He got up and poured himself a drink. The man rarely drank but he needed this. He didn't know what had set him off about Andrea he just knew it happened. He cleared out the glass in one go and poured himself another shot.

Santana didn't return and Blaine guessed she headed to bed as well. Kurt came back in after a couple of hours and looked at Blaine with soft eyes. "Hi there." His soft voice sounded from behind the darker man.

Blaine turned his head around and looked at his lover, Kurt rounded the couch and plopped down next to Blaine. "Hey." The other man replied a bit dazed by the whole night. Kurt smiled softly at him and leaned into Blaine.

The darker male put an arm around the other and laid his head on top of Kurt's. "You know we'll have to be extra careful right?" the chestnut-haired man asked. Blaine replied in the form of a low hum. "Blaine… I think… I think you should utilize your own room for the time being."

The Spaniard eyes grew wide and his eyebrows shot up. "What… Kurt I know we have to be careful and more cautious but those are the male quarters, no female but the maids are supposed to go there. I don't get why we should be parted from one and other in yet another way, cariño." The man said.

"Blaine, I don't want this. I don't, it's just that we never know if she is as sneaky as her sister she could easily obtain access to our quarters and if she sees or hears us it can all be ruined and I do not want to risk that, I don't want to risk us." The other replied gazing into his lover's eyes emphasing the importance of the whole scheme.

"I know that cari but I… I don't want another abnormality in our relationship."

"Let's face it Blaine, this is everything but normal._ We_ are everything but normal and we are fabulous at being abnormal." Blaine cracked a smile at that and Kurt giggled lightly, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

"I love you." Blaine said, tilting Kurt's chin up so he could kiss the other man.

"I love you too." Kurt answered when they broke apart.

"Tomorrow's early day my love, we should head to bed."

"I know but I don't want to, you lay too comfortable trésor." The pale man smiled, sliding lower and making himself more comfortable on top of the other man.

"Mister Hummel, are you calling me fat!?" Blaine mock gasped.

Kurt sat up and straddled the other man. "Of course not, my strong, lean and beautiful man." Kurt grinned before connecting their lips once again.

"Hmmm better not." Blaine smiled against the other's lips. "We should go to bed." He said reluctantly.

"We should…" they stayed on the couch for a few more minutes, lingering in silence and just taking each other in for the time being.

Reluctantly they both got up and made their way upstairs, they stood in front of their doors, Blaine's opposite to Kurt's and neither knew what to do now. "I… We… I mean…" Kurt stuttered until Blaine came to his aid. "I'll sleep in my room tonight it's ok cariño, it's ok. I love you, sweet dreams." Blaine leaned in and kissed the other man deeply, his lips lingered on the other ones as they knew this was 'see you in the morning'. They had grown so accustomed to each other during the night that they knew neither of them would have a good night's rest.

Blaine crawled under the unfamiliar and cold blankets when he had stripped out of his attire and Kurt mimicked his actions in the other room. Both men laid down, staring into the darkness as they sighed deeply. Blaine laid on the left side of his bed and Kurt still occupied the right on his own, they laid on their sides and slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Andrea was an early riser, the girl was out of bed, bathed, her hair was combed and she was clothed to perfection by the time the clock hit seven. The maids were frustrated with the teenage girl, they were not used to being up this early as well. It was only 5 AM when Andrea had banged on the door of the maids' quarters.

The young girl descended the stairs, going to the living room where she intended to wait for her companions. Meantime thoughts, fragments of her dream came flashing before her. She dreamt of a dark man, muscular and not too tall, he had taken such good care of the girl he was everything she wanted a man to be and he had been all hers in her dream. It was a utopia the girl had made up and she lingered in the thoughts of her ideal place as breakfast was being prepared.

Her older sister was the next one to arrive in the living room, surprised t her family member was already there, doing nothing. Santana eyed the other girl with furrowed brows and a questioning look. What the hell was she doing?

"Andrea?" said the Spanish woman.

The girl turned around and faced her sister. "Yes Santana?" she asked, sugar dripping on the floor because of the use of sweetness in that line.

"How come you are up so early?"

"You put me to bed early and I have never been a person to lay around in bed all day, I thought you would've remembered that, sis."

"Oh… well Brittany will be down soon and I'll ask one of the maids to check up on Kurt and Blaine." Santana said, still a bit dazed by the response her sister gave her.

"You don't need to bother a maid with that task, Santana, I'll happily check on Kurt and Blaine." The young girl said, standing up from the couch and already making her way towards the door that Santana was blocking as of now.

"NO! I mean, no Andrea, you can _not_ go there. Those are the male quarters and the only females allowed there are the staff or others on invitation. You don't want to be disrespectful in my house, do you?" her dark eyes were wide and a flash of fear crossed inside them.

Luckily the girl didn't notice anything all too strange through her disappointment. "Oh, I guess that's understandable." Dejectedly she went and reclaimed her place on the couch. Santana let out a sigh and sat down on her own stop, joined by Britt not too much later.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Blaine had been awake for a while but his body didn't want to get out of bed. The man hadn't slept all night, or he felt like he hadn't slept all night. He missed a source of warmth next to him, a soft body he could hold throughout the night and soft lips that would kiss him awake in the morning.

The man felt like shit when he woke up for the last time that night and he just stayed in bed, doing nothing. He ran a hand over his abdomen and even though he hadn't been awake for that long his cock laid flaccid between his legs. There was no trace of a morning erection, which was highly unusual for Blaine. Little did he know that right opposite form where he laid the same thing was folding out.

Kurt laid in bed in the exact mood his lover was in, he hadn't rested either he hated Andrea for being here and disturbing his relationship. He hated the fact that he couldn't be with Blaine, he just wanted to feel normal for a change. His hands covered his face as he groaned loudly. He dragged his palms down and swung his legs out of bed, sitting upright. He didn't want to get up but he knew he had to.

Blaine was still lying still, he didn't want to move, he wanted Kurt to come and join him, telling him he couldn't sleep with Blaine next to him, telling him he loved him like he had done before. "Te qieuro cariño, qieuro que tu eres aci." He mumbled to himself.

A knock sounded on the other side of the hardwood door and Blaine sat upright in a matter of nanoseconds. His eyes were filled with hope until he heard one of the maids saying that breakfast was nearly ready. He let himself fall back onto the matrass in a dramatic fashion, disappointed it wasn't Kurt.

Kurt had just put on some clothes as the maid also knocked on his door, he slipped out of his room and into Blaine's. he saw that the other man had closed his eyes again, tuning out the rest of the world. Kurt tiptoed towards the bed and slid in with Blaine. The darker man opened his eyes curiously and a wide smile spread across his face when he saw his lover lying next to him.

"Bonjour trésor, common ça va?" the pale man asked as he looked into tired hazel eyes.

"Not so well cariño, I feel like I haven't slept for months and it's all because you left me!" he cried out dramatically.

Kurt nickered into the nape of the other man's neck as he replied. "I know it was all part of my master plan."

"The master plan to get me exhausted?" the other gave Kurt a deadpanned look.

"The master plan to make you miss me and crave me and make you love me even more." The slightly older one smiled.

"You succeeded I don't think I could ever go without you."

"And I without you. I missed you too Blaine, I couldn't sleep and I couldn't stay awake, I just missed you next to me." The other said.

"Hmmm I know." Blaine hummed.

"Sure, now come on you need to get out of bed honey."

"Why?" the younger man pouted. Blaine knew Kurt is a sucker for that look.

"Because breakfast is ready and the rest will be expecting us and that means we can't go at it especially with Andrea here." Kurt explained kissing the other man's pout away.

"Ugh I hate it!" Blaine groaned, rolling over on his stomach and burying his face into his pillow.

"I know trésor but we can do this ok? I know we can."

"Yes but I don't have to like this."

"No, come on get up. I'm going downstairs, I better see your ass in the dining room in twenty minutes max before I drag it out of bed." The taller man said, walking out of the room and heading for breakfast.

Blaine groaned into his pillow once more before lifting himself out of bed and getting ready for the day. He arrived at breakfast fifteen minutes later and greeted everyone groggily.

"Santana, Blaine and I will be out for lunch so please tell Adelaide to count us out. Blaine, you did remember didn't you?" Kurt said addressing the almost sleeping man at the table.

"Huh, what?"

"Lunch."

"Oh yeah sure, lunch." Blaine said doubt still visible in his eyes.

"Good."

The remainder of breakfast was uneventful and a lithe conversation flowed between the seated ones. Santana and Britt organized their day and the Latina tried to incorporate her sister into it all as good as she could. She hated the fact that she, or rather her sister, withheld Kurt and Blaine's freedom.

Kurt worked a bit and Blaine read while sitting with Kurt in his study. They didn't have any plans until lunch where Blaine still had no clue about. "So what are we doing during lunch?" Blaine asked.

"We are just getting out of the house, it hasn't even been a day and I can already see how deeply it's affecting you." Kurt explained, peering over his files.

"Thank you." Whispered Blaine, just loud enough for Kurt to hear.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Blaine and Kurt left the house in order to have lunch and Andrea sat next to the window, gazing out and watching the two men leave. She couldn't help but notice the tug in her chest when she watched the men's backs.

The duo was unaware of the longing gaze plastered to their behinds and walked along the street. They ended up in a little tavern not too far from the opera. It was secluded enough that they wouldn't encounter some of Kurt regular acquaintances.

Noah Puckerman walked into the establishment not too far behind the couple and sat down at the bar while Kurt and Blaine took place at a secluded table. They sat at an inconspicuous distance from each other but if you looked well enough you could see the look of desire in their eyes.

Noah kept his distance and ordered his drink while looking around some more. This wasn't somewhere where you would easily find someone of Kurt's position. The man sipped at the drink while waiting patiently.

He had dug up some things on the two but there were still some gaps in the story Burt had fed him. There were things like the date of Blaine's arrival in Paris, that was one of the thing Puck couldn't find and the fact that Blaine hadn't always lived with Kurt when he had been in Paris and the lack of marriage papers were other things that brought out more and more questions.

Kurt and Blaine held a constant conversation and Puck couldn't really hear anything over the bar noises that surrounded them. The duo ordered a simple meal and ate fast, soon they left again. Puck emptied his glass and followed them out.

Kurt headed for the city center with Blaine trailing behind a little. They ended up at the Champs Elysees. They strolled through the green pastures and laughed occasionally. They exchanged light touches but nothing that stood out too much or could reveal the true nature of their relationship.

"Come on Blaine, smile some more." Kurt said with a smile on his face, nudging his partner's shoulder.

"I am smiling, see!" Blaine looked at the paler male with a bright smile and pointed at his face.

"Aw come on Blaine, you should be happy to be out of the house."

"I am happy as long as I'm in your proximity, Kurt." Blaine replies cheekily.

"Oh come on! You need to stop that mister McDapper-pants." Kurt said glaring at his lover.

"I can't, it's stronger than me Kurt!" the darker male said exaggerating his movements and facial expression.

Puck did laugh a bit at that but he contained it enough so he wouldn't attract attention to himself. They couldn't know he was following them. Noah couldn't help but find these two adorable. If he couldn't hear what they were saying then he could never have thought some of the theories that popped up in his head but they couldn't be true. They were two highly respectable men it couldn't be.

He followed them some more until they entered the street where Kurt lived, he continued walking straight ahead and molded everything over in his head. This… this couldn't be…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurt and Blaine came home and hung up their coats before retiring in Kurt's study. They then regrouped with the others for dinner and spent the remainder of the evening with them in the living room. Andrea was still very quiet and stared at Blaine when she thought no one was looking.

The older man didn't pay much attention to the girl, preferring to focus on his lover but Santana did keep a close eye on her sister and saw the developing feelings in her demeanor. She saw how the girl's eyes would soften each time they fell on Blaine. It worried the woman, as far as Andrea knew Blaine was married so it was ok.

Brittany babbled away about her day to no one in particular, Kurt and Blaine were once again in their own little world, talking about nothing of value and Santana just looked at her entranced sister. The evening progressed and she sent the girl to bed at a respectable hour.

She came back downstairs and saw that the couple hadn't moved from their places, she expected them to be cuddled up but they just sat next to each other a couple of inches between their bodies. She wanted to warn Blaine about her sister but it could wait, no? Andrea would be leaving in a couple of weeks, they could handle that right?

She hoped so… she and Britt went to sleep a bit before midnight and they left the two men to be in peace. Blaine glanced at his lover and opened his mouth. "Kurt…" he began, Blaine had gone through hell last night, not being able to reach his lover. Blue eyes met hazel ones, they were filled with understanding and Blaine knew Kurt felt the same way.

"We can't do this, Blaine. We need to be strong in order for this to work. It may be hurting us now but I would rather spend these days in agony then spend eternity in regret that I should have tried harder these weeks in order to keep our secret, I don't want to say goodbye to you, Blaine. I'm never saying goodbye to you."

"I'm never saying goodbye to you either but I miss you, I miss you next to me when I wake up and I miss us doing… stuff. I love you, Kurt and I just miss being close to you. I just wish people would accept the love that I feel for you and acknowledge that what I feel for you is a thing of beauty and not a thing of disgust." Blaine sighed, he leaned over and engulfed his lover in a hug.

"I wish that were the case, trésor, unfortunately the world isn't as smart as you are." Kurt said, kissing the other man on the nose. Blaine replied to that with a brilliant smile and snuggled closer to his love.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Two weeks had passed and Kurt and Blaine hadn't succumbed to the temptation of being with each other. They had avoided each other more and more the past weeks, just to lessen the pain of not being able to touch, hold and caress.

Night had fallen over the city once again and Andrea had been more daring in her adventure to win Blaine's heart. She was now seated next to the reading man, her posture placed in the most attractive way she knew and she was humming a pleasant tune under her breath.

Her eyes would wander and fell on Blaine from time to time just as her hand would accidentally brush against the man's skin. Her heart eyes had only grown bigger and she had engaged in a couple of conversations with the man during her stay. Blaine however was still oblivious to the other girl's attraction.

Kurt had noticed, everyone but Blaine had and it had pissed him off to say the least. The little girl had been subtly doing what he was refrained from doing himself because she was here. He watched her as she sat next to Blaine, the place where he belonged, from his armchair. his reading glasses were perched on his nose but he peered over them, keeping a close eye on Andrea.

She shuffled closer to his lover, subtly but she was succeeding. He focused on her, her every move seemed to irritate him as she would try and gain Blaine's attention. Luckily Blaine was entranced by his book and didn't seem to notice anything going on around him.

Kurt licked his lips, how he wanted to be so close to Blaine. Andrea cleared her throat and turned to Blaine to ask him. "What are you reading, Blaine?" the other man looked up from his book with surprise written all over his face.

"Pardon me, Andrea but could you repose your question?" he asked politely. The raven-haired girl giggled as she blushed a little. Kurt thought he was going to go mad from jealousy in that moment. Blaine hadn't done anything remotely flattering towards her and yet she acted as if he had just made the greatest romantic gesture ever.

"I asked the title of the book you are reading, Blaine." She smiled, her teeth showing and her facial expression sickenly sweet. Blaine, oblivious as he was, returned the smile and answered. She nodded thoughtfully. "Is it good?"

"Yes it's very captivating." He said, Blaine really just wanted to get back to reading but he didn't want to seem impolite so he kept looking at the young lady.

"Oh maybe I shall read it once as well then."

"You should, a young lady like you should be thoroughly educated in order to please a husband." Blaine answered, vain stringing in his voice. Blaine was now speaking the beliefs of the public, it didn't matter to him what you knew, not saying he was uneducated himself but the man didn't care much for intellectual status, he cared much more about the heart of people.

"I think so too." She replied.

Blaine nodded and held the book back up so he could read on. She didn't bother him any further that evening because Santana decided upon seeing Kurt's look that it was time that Andrea went to bed. The pale man let out a relieved sigh as the sisters left the living room.

Brittany left after Santana and the women disappeared for the night. Kurt got out of his chair and strutted over to Blaine, he grabbed the book out of the other's hands and laid it down on the coffee table. Blaine looked up at the other man with wide, questioning eyes.

"Come with me." The paler man demanded. Blaine wanted to reply but the words were caught in his throat, he just nodded and followed Kurt out of the room into their quarters. "Follow me." Kurt said as he opened the door to his chamber. Blaine nodded dumbly and followed his lover in.

Kurt didn't say another word as he walked further into the room. Blaine had closed the door behind him and stood not a feet away from it. The taller one started undressing himself, slowly, his back still turned towards Blaine as his dress shirt fell onto the floor.

The Spaniard looked at his lover with hungry eyes, roaming over the other's body with desire and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch that alabaster canvas of skin. He stepped further into the room, standing right behind Kurt. He trailed his fingers along Kurt's back eliciting a shiver from the other man.

Blaine trailed his lips over the soft expanse of skin, letting his breath play on top of the surface. His hands kept roaming across Kurt's chest tweaking the pink nipples as he passed them by. The darker male nipped at Kurt's neck, sucking at the white column until he left an angry, red mark.

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms, looking down at the other man and trailing his lips over Blaine's jaw. "I want you. I need you Blaine, fuck! Seeing her looking at you that way, you're mine trésor, just mine." Kurt whispers against his skin, pulling the man closer to his body and unbuttoning his shirt. Golden skin appeared as Kurt unbuttoned more of Blaine's shirt en eventually it joined his own on the floor.

The taller man's hands were now on Blaine's back, pushing him closer to his own body, their chest rubbing over each other as their breaths mingled between their mouths. "I'm yours cariño, just yours. I need you so bad Kurt's, it's been so long!" Blaine whined, eager for the other man's touch.

"I know baby, I know. It's been too long." Kurt agreed, finally kissing Blaine. The man moaned as Kurt slipped in tongue inside his mouth, mapping it out like it was the first time. Kurt's hands slid down and cupped Blaine's ass through his pants.

Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth and enlaced his fingers in the auburn locks. He detached his lips from Kurt's and said: "Please, I need you please." And rolled his hips against the other man, making sure Kurt felt his erection straining against his trousers.

"Shhh, patience Blaine." Kurt whispered against his lips. Blaine shook his head and answered. "Can't, please I need you!" He reached for Kurt's belt and undid it in a matter of seconds, letting the leather strap fall to the floor as he started working on the button and zipper.

Kurt let out a small laugh at his lover's impatience and slid his hand under Blaine's chin. He made the other man look up to him and pecked him on the lips. "It's ok Blaine." He said, his voice low and comforting. Kurt's hands slid down Blaine's torso and unbuckled the other's belt as well, unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers and letting it join the other pieces of garment on the wood.

The men stood in this room, only clad in their underwear, kissing and caressing each other. "Bed." Blaine said against Kurt's lips. They moved towards the big bed, they never stopped kissing each other in the process.

Blaine's knees his the dark wood and he let himself fall on top of the mattress, Kurt fell on top of Blaine and together they scooted up to a more comfortable position on the large bed. Kurt straddled Blaine's waist and his knees sunk into the plush surface as he ground his hips down.

Blaine groaned as he felt Kurt's cock against his through a thin layer of fabric, he bucked up next time Kurt ground down. They found an easy rhythm and stayed like that for a while, kissing each other and worshipping each other's bodies. "Kurt, more, please." Blaine urged his lover on, wanted him closer.

"hmmm." Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips. He slowly kissed his way down Blaine's body, he sucked on Blaine's nipple when he passed it, hardening the nub. He nipped his way lower and lower towards Blaine's cock. He reached the hem of his underwear and took it between his teeth, he lifted the fabric over Blaine's erect cock and pushed them off of his lover. His own underwear followed suit.

Blaine rolled them over, he laid on top of Kurt now. The pale man's legs were spread wide as Blaine fitted between them, their cocks met, skin on skin and they slid together, lubricated by the pre-come leaking out of them. "Fuck Blaine!" Kurt said as he was unraveling under the other man's touch.

"I want you Kurt, I need you inside me." Blaine said, his lips against Kurt and his hands tangled in Kurt hair. "Hnnn, Blaine yes. Oh god trésor yes." Kurt moaned flipping them over again. "I want you too baby." He said looking to Blaine's eyes and kissing him hard on the lips.

Kurt subtracted from his partner for a moment to get the oil from his nightstand, the man was fairly nervous about hurting Blaine but he would do this, for them. He wanted to be as close as possible to his lover. Blaine laid on his back, looking up at Kurt who coated his fingers in the oil. "It's ok Kurt, you won't hurt me." Blaine said as he saw worry creeping up Kurt's face.

"Ok." Kurt replied as he settled between Blaine's legs. He brought his hand down and let his fingers gaze over Blaine's hole. The other man shuddered at the wet sensation and mewled a little, pushing down to feel more. Kurt swallowed and slowly inserted one of his fingers in Blaine.

An amazing heat engulfed his digit as he pushed through the rings of muscle. He stopped for a bit once he was knuckle deep and looked up at Blaine's face. The man's face held an expression filled with bliss and Kurt smiled as he saw it.

He dragged his finger in and out of Blaine's tight hole, he marveled at the sensation and Blaine's moans kept getting louder. Kurt added a second finger and eventually a third as Blaine begged for it. Kurt had found a steady rhythm of pumping his fingers in and out of his lover. Blaine laid on the bed, panting and sweating as pleasure took over his body.

Blaine's body arched off of the bed as Kurt hit that little bundle of nerves inside of Blaine. "Oh god Kurt right there yes! Dios mio, mas porfa cariño mas!" Blaine almost shouted. Kurt sped up his tempo and drove his fingers deeper into Blaine, hitting that spot over and over again. "Kurt, please I need you, I need your cock please!" Blaine begged, his fingers in his hair.

Kurt pulled his fingers out of Blaine and grabbed the oil once again, he oiled up his cock and placed himself behind Blaine. He kissed the man sweetly before taking his cock in his hand and guiding it into Blaine's entrance.

Blaine's face crunched up in pain as the big member entered him. Kurt had been bigger than any other man he had ever had sex with and Blaine wasn't used to the stretch anymore. Kurt saw his lover's pained expression and stopped his movements. "trésor you ok?" he asked, cupping Blaine's cheek lovingly.

"I'm fine just keep going, please Kurt." The other man replies and Kurt obeyed he pushed further into the tight heat and halted when he felt Blaine's ass against his balls. Kurt let his head fall in the junction between Blaine's neck and shoulder and panted heavily.

"Fuck Blaine, you're so tight, so beautiful underneath me." Kurt whispered as he nipped at the muscular flesh. Blaine let out a throaty moan and he urged Kurt to move. Kurt regained his steady composure and stated moving his cock in and out of Blaine. Blaine clenched around the pale man's dick as he felt the drag inside of him.

Kurt stretched him more and more and the tempo of his thrusts sped up. His hands cupped Blaine's ass and hoisted it off the mattress, giving him better access to Blaine's entrance. "Fuck Kurt yes!" Blaine mewled loudly as Kurt hit that sweet spot inside of him.

"Shit, Blaine you're so tight. Ah fuck yes trésor so good." Moaned Kurt as he kept thrusting in and out of his lover, tightening his grip on Blaine's ass as he did. Blaine's hands tangled into the sheets, needing to grab something, he tightened his legs around Kurt's waist fucking himself down on Kurt's cock loving the way the other man felt inside of him.

"Ah Kurt yes! YES OH GOD RIGHT THERE AH YES AH AH AH!" Blaine shouted out each time Kurt's cock entered him and hit his prostate over and over, again and again. They were lost in a haze of passion, it was just them now, nothing from the hateful outer world could harm them. It was just them and their love for one and other.

Kurt sped up his tempo and he leaned in to kiss Blaine, their tongues battled as they kissed sloppily. Kurt thruster in once, twice, three times more before he was coming, filling up Blaine with milky white fluid. Kurt brought his hand to Blaine's cock as he rode out his orgasm jerking Blaine to climax. Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine, they were a messy tangle of limbs, sweat and cum but they didn't care.

Kurt heaved his head up from Blaine's chest and looked at the blissed out man underneath him. "God I love you." Blaine said, running his hand through Kurt's sweaty locks. "I love you too." The other replied, kissing Blaine's chest sweetly.

Kurt pulled out after a while and they cleaned up with a wash cloth and a tile of water that stood in Kurt's room. The pale man crawled back into bed and Blaine snuggled up against his side once he laid down. They fell asleep like that, in their cocoon of love and caring, not knowing that a little girl had head everything through that door as she listened to the two men making love.

* * *

_**A/N: I know I'm evil sorry! I hope you did enjoy this chapter though and again sorry for the wait I can't promise it won't happen again but I'll do my best guys! Please forgive me!? Please?**_

_**And omg the valentine's day episode just ioqshdiomjspuihdjslc OH MY GAWD! I swooned and just gah! Hoped this was good enough for a review ;) yes it was so REVIEW!**_

_**Xxx Iza**_


End file.
